Obsession
by Dantees
Summary: Its been seven years since Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back, now his second chance has finally arrived. Female Naruto(eventual) fem!naru [femNaruSasu] Sasuke/Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Good evening, I'm going through a rough time in my life and right now I just want to write constantly and develop a good habit for once in my life. This is my first time writing a story, I don't really care about reviews or critics but I'll just keep on writing.

 **Disclaimer:** This is female Naruto x Sasuke pairing. Naruto will turn female eventually.

 **Chapter 1 - Retrieval**

Sasuke looked to Naruto with utter hatred in his eyes. Lusting with malice with hints of gasping in his breath as he laid eyes on the Blonde that was standing straight in front of him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, DAMN IT… WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT I DO - NARUTO!?" screamed Sasuke.

"..." [Naruto].

Naruto stayed silent only looking at his friend with pitiful, sympathetic blue eyes.

"You damn dobe, I'm goin-" [Sasuke].

"Rasengan" [Naruto].

Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence, Naruto had vanished and appeared directly in front of him lowering his stance and pushed all his weight into the pit of Sasuke's solar plexus, gnawing the dense Rasengan into his body until he heard multiple cracks which could only be deduced as the sounds of his ribs breaking.

"BLEGHHH, oufff" [Sasuke].

Sasuke began to vomit as he rolled back onto the ground flying several yards into the forest breaking tree after tree with his back. His attire was covered in his own vomit and stench.

 _'Shit, I couldn't even see him, but how - my sharingan should be able to see every incoming attack!'_

 _'Wait a minute…my sharinngan isn't detecting anything at all, not even the chakra flow. What's goi-.'_

 **Slice.**

"huh…wha.." [Sasuke].

Sasuke looked down to his left arm only to notice - it wasn't there anymore.

His eyes contorted as lines of red appeared on the white Sclera of his eyes, practically overcoming all the whiteness in his eyes as it branched into more lines and rushed into his Iris'.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" [Sasuke].

Sasuke screamed in excruciating pain as he held his missing arm with his other in-tact arm. He vehemently tried to stop the bleeding with the eyes of a desperate man but the blood gushed out like a waterfall, falling faster and harder as the seconds passed by.

 _f-fuck…I-I have to stop it. I HAVE TO STOP IT._

Sasuke tried channeling his chakra and pinpointed it towards the girth of his missing arm. But to his nightmare – no chakra came.

"huh…my c-chakra...why isn't it co-" [Sasuke].

 **Crack.**

Sasuke instantly felt a punch on his ribs, the same spot that was cracking a few moments ago, now the cracking seized as all his bones on the left side of his ribs had been completely decimated into what sounded like shards of miniscule dog bones. He tried to fight the urge to fall unconscious, as his eyes blurred and his vision became darker but he was still standing - only because the hand that lay there on his ribs supported him from falling down. He maddeningly looked at the hand responsible for this as it stood there gnawing its way further into his ribs. He followed the hand to its elbow, then its shoulder, then the neck, and onto the face – of the man who pierced his eyes with his cerulean orbs.

"Naru…" [Sasuke].

"Let's stop this Sasuke, just come back with me… you've lost" [Naruto].

Naruto spoke calmly and as gently as he could while never diverting his sympathetic gaze from his.

"Me…lose? L-lose to you!? Hahaha….HAHAHA…. HAHA- SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING FOX MUT, YOU'RE A DEADBEAST DEADLAST DOBE I-I CANT LOSE…I JUST CAN'T LOSE TO YOU" [Sasuke].

Something inside Sasuke snapped and he screamed like an asylum man going insane. An ocean of chakra filled his chakra coils as it rushed into every limb of his body.

"Shit, the seal!" [Naruto].

Naruto jumped back a couple meters away only to gaze at the nightmarish situation at hand.

The chakra that came rushing out was coiling around Sasuke's body, engulfing him and eating away at his flesh. It looked like it was alive and had a disgusting dark purplish colour to it as it covered all of Sasuke's body.

"Let me show you the true power of an uchiha, mutt" [Sasuke].

Sasuke activated his Mangekyō Sharingan on both of his eyes, with it blood started dripping down his cheeks furiously, but all emotions of pain were overcome with hatred and disgust towards the blonde in front of him.

"Susanoo" [Sasuke].

A blackish purple Giant with a samurai sword equipped on his hilt appeared surrounding Sasuke with him in the center. It gazed towards the miniscule blonde in front of it as it reached a height of over 50 meters.

"Annihilate" [Sasuke].

Susanoo unsheathed its sword and Sliced forward.

"Shit, Kurama!" [Naruto].

 **Clang.**

The sword was stopped by a giant glowing orange paw that stretched out from the blonde's body which was now covered in an orange glow. Eventually the Hand started to take shape as the rest of its limbs spread forth and started to form into a giant fox. It had nine tails hanging from its behind, another hand producing a fist, two legs sprouted in a frog position to defend against the attack, and an enraged face that looked directly at Susanoo with its teeth mashing together in anger. The Blonde was in the center.

 _Shit – that damn Naruto. Since when did he get that power!?_

 _I can't play around, my chakra is becoming unstable and my lifeforce is depleting at the expense of releasing my chakra coils. I have to finish this now._

"Sasuke, STOP THIS – AT THIS RATE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE" [Naruto].

"Susanoo…Final release – Last Lightning Stance" [Sasuke].

A breach of lightning encapsulated Susanoo's entire body and immediately focused directly onto its sword, encircling around it.

"DAMN IT, SASUKE – Kurama, get ready" [Naruto].

"STRIKE" [Sasuke].

The giant Samurai lunged forward in lightning speed as it thrust its sword towards the Giant orange fox.

"BIJUU RASEN SHURIKEN" [Naruto].

The fox's paw summoned a swirling space of compressed chakra in a matter of milliseconds. It was so dense that it changed the color of the visible charka to the color of a black hole. Around it swung two black vortexes that looked like blades on its side spinning around and around the massive ball of darkness.

The fox jumped forward and hit the center of the incoming giant as it rushed in - dodging the sword by nanometers, the Giant Susanoo failed to block the ball of energy and changed its trajectory directly to the center of the fox in the last few milliseconds.

"KUGHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTOOOOO" [Sasuke].

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" [Naruto].

The clash was so great it caused the particles in the air to vibrate back and forth forming a miniature earth tsunami around the two forces of energy. The earth hammered causing the geology to shake, tectonic plates savagely rammed onto one another causing massive earthquakes around the area.

Finally after the wave was over with, a huge dust cloud remained and slowly began to fade away.

Two bodies lay there, deathly exhausted on the ground. However, One of them got up.

It was Naruto.

Naruto inched his way forward limping haggardly like a baby learning to walk. He finally reached the dazed Sasuke on the ground. Naruto proceeded to the man inch and after inch walking slowly but surely to his goal that he'd been chasing for the last seven years.

Finally his feet stood centimeters away from the man's face.

"Hey, get up" [Naruto].

"Get up I said!" [Naruto].

Naruto looked at the man in question and dropped to his knees. He swing his hands to the collars of the brunet's shirt and shook it heavily.

"WAKE UP, BASTARD" [Naruto].

"Unng…" [Sasuke].

The brunet slowly started to open his eyes, slowly but carefully adjusting to the blurry vision.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with two giant blue orbs looking straight into his pitch black eyes.

"N-Naruto…?" [Sasuke].

 **PUNCH**

"OUF" [Sasuke].

Naruto punched Sasuke directly in the cheek as hard as he could causing his pupils to convulse rapidly towards the blonde.

"Yeah it's me, you bastard" [Naruto].

"J-Just…kill…me" [Sasuke].

 **PUNCH**

"SHUT UP, KILL YOU!? THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED!?" [Naruto].

 **PUNCH**

"WHERE DID ALL THAT ENERGY GO!?" [Naruto].

 **PUNCH**

"WHERE DID ALL THAT COCKYNESS GO!?" [Naruto].

 **PUNCH**

"WEREN'T YOU GONNA SHOW ME THE POWER OF THE UCHIHA? WELL CMON IM WAITING" [Naruto].

 **PUNCH**

"WEREN'T YOU GOING TO SHOW ME HOW GREAT YOU WERE AND HOW MUCH OF A LOSER I AM, WELL!?" [Naruto].

 **PUNCH**

 **PUNCH**

 **PUNCH**

 _Drip_

"…?" [Sasuke]

Tears started to drip on Sasuke's face, he looked up to see the source of the tears-

 **PUNCH** _drip_

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, HOW MANY SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU, HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE BETRAYED BY YOU, HOW MANY PEOPLE HATE YOU? HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT YOU TO SUFFER, HOW MANY WANT YOU TO DIE?" [Naruto].

 _Drip_

 _"…" [Sasuke]_

Sasuke just stared into Naruto's dysmorphic crying face with his lifeless eyes.

"EVERYONE IN KONOHA HATES YOU, EVERYONE IN SUNA HATES YOU, EVERYONE IN THE WORLD HATES YOU, THEY ALL WANT YOU FUCKING DEAD" [Naruto].

Sasuke kept staring lifelessly onto the blonde.

"But… I don't care" [Naruto]

"!?", Sasuke's eyes twitched a little to look at the blistering expression on Naruto's face, forcing a small glint of light into his voided eyes.

"I don't care what they say…you will come back with me, then we'll go together on missions and you'll hate it, I'll treat you to ramen and you'll hate it, I'll pull pranks on you and you'll hate it, I'll introduce you to all my friends and you'll hate it, kakashi-sensei will joke with you and you'll hate it, sakura-chan will talk your brains out and you'll hate it, but - I don't care", Naruto Looked directly into the brunets Eyes.

"Because you're a good for nothing, whiny, cocky, little bastard" [Naruto].

"and you're my friend" [Naruto].

"!?", Sasuke stood there, his eyes unable to move while being entranced at the blue orbs piercing it.

"N-Naru-" [Sasuke].

 **PUNCH**

The last punch caused Sasuke to fall unconscious as Naruto slowly got up and bandaged the girth of Sasuke's missing arm, and putting a chakra seal to stop the blood loss. He then pulled Sasuke on to his shoulder, picked up his severed arm and began walking straight, not for an instant looking back.

Naruto Smirked.

"I told you - I don't care" [Naruto].


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Naruto will turn into a woman soon.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Chapter 2 – Life Test**

"Ung…", Sasuke grimaced as he woke up. The ceiling was white, there was a window to his right, a miniature desk to his left, an IV with a needle stuck to his arm, and a pulse oximeter on his third finger on his right hand keeping track of his heart rate.

"I'm alive…".

Sasuke grimed as he touched his sensitive cheeks as he could still feel a sting from the barrage of punches he got from the blond.

"That moron", Sasuke said softly.

Suddenly the brunet felt a familiar chakra signature approaching him, approaching him fast. It was the blonde's signature.

 _'Crap that idiot's coming. I have to get up'._

Sasuke tried to force himself to get up but his body wouldn't bulge an inch. Even still he forced his Body to move, feelings jolts of icy pain across his spine, using a circular momentum to jump off the bed.

 _'Ugh MOVE BODY MOVE!'_

 _PLOMPF_

"argh..", Sasuke grimaced as he fell face first on the flat cement floor.

After trying to push his body off the floor, he felt the chakra signature further approaching him, this time just tens of meters away. He knew for sure now that it was the idiot's chakra that he could feel.

He forced himself to get up but his body wouldn't listen.

 _DAMN. I HAVE TO GET UP, I CANT LET HIM SEE ME LIKE THIS. GET UP!_

"SASUKEEEEE" , yelled a loud blond jumping into the window of the brunet's room.

"Na-gasp–Naruto" , said Sasuke trying to hold back his exhaustion.

"Hey Bastard finally up I see, Geez you sure took your time taking a nap", said Naruto gleefully.

"…", Sasuke remained quiet and avoided Naruto's gaze, keeping his head down.

"Anyway, You're finally awake! I'll go get baa-chan and she can check yo-".

"Why did you bring me back", Sasuke interrupted and still avoided glancing at the blonde as his head lay down almost motionless.

"Teme…" [Naruto].

"You're still saying that!?", Naruto yelled as he placed one hand griping the collar of Sasuke's Hospital shirt.

Naruo looked at him straight in the eye, only until Sasuke avoided his look as if he was too ashamed to face the blonde.

"Sigh… Turn around", Naruto said in a bored manner.

"What?", Sasuke exclaimed confusedly.

"TURN AROUND OR ILL MAKE SURE YOU REALLY ARE THE LAST UCHIHA TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY", Naruto yelled.

"…", Sasuke was silent but he still obeyed the loudmouth's words as he turned around to where his back was now facing Naruto's front.

"Okay - now bend down", Naruto said in a matter of fact manner.

"What!?", Sasuke yelled in defiance.

"Ikara ikara, just do it – it has to do with why you're sharingan didn't work on me" [Naruto].

Just then Sasuke remembered that his sharingan was in fact not functioning when he tried to use it against the blonde.

' _Could there be something wrong with my eyes?_ ', Sasuke thought.

Sasuke complied worryingly and bent down slowly bit by bit until Naruto motioned him to stop.

"Okay now that you're ready, I'm gonna use a jutsu to undo the seal that I placed on your sharingans", Naruto said reassuringly.

' _A sealing jutsu? He knows sealing jutsus, since when? And one that can seal my sharingan – damn this dobe, when did he learn such a move!?_ ', Sasuke thought as he bent down further sticking his behind out slightly.

"Ok he goes, Unsealing technique – FUCK YOU NO JUTSU", Naruto yelled as he jammed two of his index fingers from both hands into Sasuke's asshole.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",Sasuke yelled as some manly tears chiseled down his bottom eyelids.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA, WHAT AN IDIOT, YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS, HAHAHAHAHAHA oh my god that yell hahahaha", Naruto dropped on the floor literally laughing his ass off.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Sasuke yelled as the scream vibrated throughout the whole hospital.

"Hahahaha , HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOUR FACE, if any girl saw this they would definitely run away goin kyaa kyaa ugllyyyyy - hahahaha", Naruto said as he continued to laugh and cough.

"Naruto…You idiot, how dare you-ahhh crap my ass…", Sasuke said but discontinued to the immense pain in his anal region.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you…I'm gonna-" [Sasuke].

"Or you're gonna what..? Kill me..? Run away again? Or what – do both?" [Naruto].

Naruto glared at Sasuke with a serious glint in his eyes blocking out all traces of humor that was present in the room only seconds ago. The room became tense as Naruto just stared at Sasuke straight into his eyes, matching his blue with his black.

"It's been Seven years…Seven whole fucking years – I've chased you" [Naruto].

"There's no way I'm gonna let you go again – ever." [Naruto]

"…", Sasuke remained silent.

Naruto took Sasuke's right hand and placed it on his chest, directly touching the position where his heart is.

"Remember the time when you poked a whole through this?", Naruto said as he didn't even blink while staring into the Brunet's eyes.

"It hurt a lot…It hurt like fucking hell… I thought I was gonna die, I thought everything was really finally over…", Naruto said with a saddened expression.

"but I survived, teme - I lived and I was grateful, grateful that I could feel, eat, breathe, sleep, smile, and laugh" [Naruto].

"Heh you know what's funny, every single person after that incident told me to give up on you…kaka-sensei, baa-chan, ero-sennin, and even sakura-chan but I had hope" [Naruto].

"Hope that you were still my friend, hope that you didn't disregard all those memories we spent together, hope that you still looked at me as if I was your brother" [Naruto].

"Now let's see if my hope was right or wrong" [Naruto].

"…?", Sasuke opened his mouth but remained silent.

Naruto tightened the grip on Sasuke's hand as he impaled his hand deeper and harder into his own chest.

"Your chakra's back, teme, this is your last chance" Naruto said passive-aggressively as he looked at the Brunet's eyes.

"Your last chance to kill me - Sasuke" [Naruto].

Sasuke's eyes widened with bewilderment and anguish. A furrow of conflicting emotions could be seen in his eyes as he looked at the reflection of them from the blonde's blue pupils.

He surged deep within himself and surged the chakra to flow into his coils and Naruto was right – he could feel the chakra pouring in like water. His chakra was back he could easily pierce his heart with a regular chidori at this range.

But why?

' _Why is Naruto giving me this chance…it makes no sense. Just what is he expecting me to do?_ ', Sasuke thought as he continued glancing at the blue orbs in front of him.

"Naru-" [Sasuke].

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, JUST DO IT TEME", Naruto screamed, his angry voice impaling his eardrums.

' _Argh this makes no sense, Does the dobe really want to die? Does he really want me to kill him? You think I won't kill you, well you're wrong Naruto!_ '.

Sasuke activated his chakra and flexed his hand that was touching directly with Naruto's chest, as he felt Naruto's hand start trembling.

' _Wait trembling?, hes scared, well anyone would be but if he is why is he letting me go through with this, this damn idiot makes no sense, arghh DAMN IT NARUTO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO_ '.

"WELL…W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, KILL M-", Naruto yelled in anguish untitl he was interrupted.

"I won't", Sasuke interrupted.

"W-wha", Naruto said in bewilderment.

"I won't do it, idiot", Sasuke said.

"AND WHY NOT!?", Naruto yelled questioning his answer.

"I DON'T KNOW, IDIOT - STOP SHOUTING", the brunet yelled back.

"haha…hahahaha…See I told you baa-chan he's still one of us!", Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs irking the Uchiha in front of him.

' _Baa-chan? What's goin-_ ', Sasuke thought but was interrupted by a loud thud from the front door to his medical room with a serious faced middle aged blonde gazing towards them as she walked forward.

"Well brat…looks like you were right" Tsunade said as she smiled towards Naruto.

"Heheh I'm always right", Naruto smiled as he folded his hands behind his head.

' _What the hell is going on_ ', Sasuke thought to himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have passed the rogue-witness test and have alleviated much suspicions of you still being a traitor to Konoha, however not all suspicions have been rectified with you so we will have anbu watching you on standby 24/7 until we deem you not a threat to Konoha anymore. We will also be limiting your chakra reserves until you have finished all your community services and duties which include missions, volunteer work, and rehabilitation", tsunade explained.

"Hn", Sasuke replied not caringly.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow.

"Usually in your case, you would be sent to the psychiatric ward to perform your rehabilitation there, however in this case a volunteer has graciously been picked to be your guardian that will ensure you are performing all your tasks at an efficient pace and will oversee everything that you do", Tsunade continued to explain.

' _You can't mean-_ ', Sasuke thought but was interrupted shortly by a smirking Dobe and a grinning old hag.

"Yes, the guardian that's been assigned to you is Naruto and you will be living in his quarters from tomorrow on until you're lifted of all suspicions", Tsunade said as she glared at the boy.

"How long", the raven-haired boy asked.

"However long it takes", Tsunade said with a sly muse.

"Welcome back Sasuke", Naruto grinned as he tapped Sasuke's shoulder with a vibrant look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** I'm gonna keep writing.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Chapter 3 – Realization

 **7 HOURS LATER THAT DAY**

"So how does your arm feel?", Naruto asked.

"It's fine", Sasuke muttered.

"Hmmmm", Naruto hmmed as he quickly jabbed Sasuke's reattached arm with his index finger.

"ARGH", Sasuke flinched as he almost squeled.

"Doesn't look fine to me, hey Baa-chan can you-" [Naruto].

"I said its fine", Sasuke interrupted as he gave Naruto a killing glare.

"BAA-CHAN, SASUKE'S ON HIS PERIOD - CAN YOU COME AND TAKE A LOOK AT HIM, IT'S THAT TIME OF THE MONTH AGAIN", Naruto yelled louder purposefully so that the whole hospital could hear him.

"NARUTO…YOU BASTARD", Sasuke yelled at the annoying blond as another middle aged dirty blonde slowly entered the room walking towards him.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, how does your arm feel?", Tsunade asked professionally.

"It's fin-" [Sasuke].

"It's still hurting him when I try to touch his arm, I think it's hurting him to move it too, since he hasn't moved that left arm during the entire time I've been here", Naruto interrupted as he gave his honest analysis of Sasuke's situation.

' _Naruto…you nosey piece of shit…was he always this nosey before? AH he annoys me to no end_ ', Sasuke muttered in his thoughts.

"Thank you…Naruto, but I was asking Sasuke - not you", Tsunade said irritatingly to the other blond.

"But baa-chan, look at him – he's clearly too shy to tell you the truth, and what if he missed his period today and he's actually pregnant. We have to find out who the father is before he flees the country and makes Sasuke raise his child all by himself", Naruto grinned as he exchanged directions with the Brunet and other blonde simultaneously.

A vein popped on Sasuke's upper right forehead.

Having noticed that, Naruto elegantly put his finger on Sasuke's chin and lifted it up to face his eyes with his black orbs.

"Aw poor Sasuke-chan, don't worry I'll make sure you don't become a widow and find you a decent man and I'm sure the old hag here will help me, believe it", Naruto grinned a foxy mischievous smile as he gazed at the brunet and the middle aged blonde at the same time.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO", two voices said in unison at the exact same time, in the same pitch, in the same tone, and with the same expressions on their face.

'I swear to god I'm going to kill him', Sasuke and Tsunade's thoughts interlocked.

"HAHAHAHA YOU'RE FACES, OH MY GOD YOUR FACES, HAHA-" [Naruto].

 **PUNCH**

Suddenly a punch hit Naruto's forehead and he stopped laughing in an instance.

"Naruto…if you call me an old hag again, I'll kill you", Tsunade said with murderous intent flying at the spiky blond.

"Gulp, sorry baa…Hokage-sama", Naruto said as he almost stuttered.

"Good, now on to you Sasuke", Tsunade faced the brunet's direction and glared at his eyes.

Sasuke flinched and erected his back a little more straight giving a more formal gesture towards the woman.

"Sasuke, we have reattached your arm using the stem cells found in the first Hokage's wood element, all of your nerves connecting your arm to your central nervous system have been reconnected and the stem cells are responsible for dividing and bringing growth back to your arm, ensuring it's functioning again. However, your arm's very sensitive right now and will need rest for the stem cells to heal it. Eventually the stem cells will die out and the rate of healing will return to that of an average man's arm. In any case you're priority right now is rest, is that clear?", Tsunade asked the brunet bluntly.

"Hn", Sasuke answered non-caringly.

A vein appeared on Tsunades upper left forehead.

"What was that?" [Tsunade].

"Ah y-yes", Sasuke flinched as he reassessed his answer.

"Good…now even though I said you need rest, we still have to have you put on your limiters that will limit your chakra reserve. After all… A deal is a deal", Tsunade said as she glanced smilingly at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back.

Then the dirty blonde stared back towards the brunet, showing a professional expression.

"Rest assured, Sasuke-kun, this won't get in the way of healing your arm as it will only limit your charka reserves and not fully lock it out", Tsunade said.

Tsunade reached for the miniature desk beside the brunet and took out something from the top drawer and pulled his hand closer towards her.

The middle aged blonde gripped the Uchiha's right hand and placed the limiter mechanism around his wrists, it almost looked like a bracelet until it made a clanking sound, when it then gripped tightly onto his wrists pinching down on his skin very tightly as if it was alive, for a moment.

Suddenly Sasuke felt that his chakra that was as abundant as an ocean fell to be a mere pond in the pit of his abdomen.

"Okay that is all, now you can rest and you will move in with Naruto in the next couple of days. Understood?", Tsunade glanced at the boy sternly.

Sasuke Nodded.

"Good, I'll take my leave then…dumb brats", Tsunade said as she walked out of the room leaving the brunet and the spikey blond alone.

The room was quiet until Naruto began walking himself towards the window.

Naruto stared out the window into the glazing sunset. It was soon approaching night time.

"The day went by so fast, don't you think?", Naruto said, still staring out the window.

"…", Sasuke remained quiet only glancing at Naruto's back and then outwards the window that Naruto was looking at.

"Did you know that the ichiraku's store came up with a diet ramen?", Naruto said suddenly.

"huh..?", Sasuke widened his eyes in confusion staring at the blond's back.

The blond was still staring out the window, then he turned around to look at the brunet with a vibrant sunshine smile on his face, exposing his white diamond teeth and pink tongue at the same time.

"YEAH YEAH! MAN IT'S SO GOOD – I can't wait to make you try it!", Naruto yelled enthusiastically with his childlike tone.

"…" [Sasuke].

"AND WAIT TILL YOU SEE CHOUJI! HAHAHA, man you won't even recognize him" [Naruto].

"…" [Sasuke].

"Oh and you won't believe who shikamura has a crush on! It's a secret so…".

Naruto kept continuing to talk and Sasuke kept continuing to listen without uttering a single word.

Sasuke just watched as the blond talked with such vibrant earnest. It was relaxing, endearing, and… and - _it was warm_.

' _Naruto…why did you come back into my life…why don't you hate me…just what are you thinking, why would you save…someone like me…JUST WHY_ ', Sasuke thought to himself.

Then suddenly a memory hit him immediately.

 _"Because you're a good for nothing, whiny, cocky, little bastard"_

 _"and you're my friend"._

That jolt of memory frustratingly answered his questions, but he still had one last question.

"AND oh man you won't believe what kaka-sensei's books did to him when-" [Naruto].

"Naruto", Sasuke interrupted Naruto's long 2 hour ramble, as he grinded his teeth in frustration and humiliation.

"Hmm?", Naruto exclaimed.

"Why do you still consider me a friend…after all I did...why still…?" [Sasuke].

"Hehehe it's a secre-" [Naruto].

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID…I KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE, RUINED THEIR LIVES, I EVEN PUT A FUCKING WHOLE THROUGH YOUR CHEST, SO WHY… WHY WOULD YOU…JUST FUCKING WHY NARUTO", Sasuke continuously yelled and screamed at the blond as his eyes convulsed rapidly trying to change from black to red.

Naruto stared at the suffering brunet with a sympathetic and gentle look, as he watched Sasuke's heart rate jump up on the scan field next to him.

"You have no one Sasuke, besides me…you're all alone", Naruto said as soothingly as he could staring right into the brunet's eyes - into his soul.

"haha me…me…alone?…DON'T BE RIDICULOUS I HAVE PLENTY OF PEOPLE… I HAVE…I…have", Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he realized the horror of the words that came out from his mouth next.

"huh…I…I have no one…I'm…all…alone" [Sasuke].

Naruto turned back to the window, staring into the night sky that was shining orange some moments ago.

"It hurts being alone Sasuke…so much that you start suffocating, you know?…you start to drown in your own sea of loneliness, thinking that someone will come rescue you one day, waiting on and on, but…it never happens. You die knowing no one. And no one knowing you, don't you think that's a sad life?", Naruto said with a saddened expression.

Sasuke bit his bottom lips till he started to bleed. Was he mocking him, just what the hell did this hyper active idiot know about him, just what th-.

"I…I experienced that loneliness Sasuke…" [Naruto]

"Wha-" [Sasuke].

"No one would grab my hand… I was drowning in my own misery…I even took initiative and tried screaming out for someone to come and help but no one ever gave a crap about a mutt like me…heheh…until some stupid emo brooding kid held both his hands out and pulled me right out of that depressing ocean" [Naruto].

"!?", Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and looked at the blond abruptly switch from glancing out the window to his eyes.

"It was you, teme", Naruto smiled as he placed two fingers between Sasukes eyes and onto his forehead.

"I figured I should pull you out of the ocean this time since you drifted so far away, hehehe", Naruto said as he giggled and warmly smiled.

 _Drip_

Sasuke felt liquid coming out of his bottom eyelids, was it blood from using the sharingan too much, he wondered.

He rubbed his cheeks to stop the bleeding but noticed the liquid was transparent and didn't have the same viscosity feeling to it as did blood.

They were tears.

Sasuke tried stopping them but they overflowed like a waterfall breaking out of a dam, making his face tighten and making him clench his teeth until he heard cracks bowling out.

Sasuke sat there with his head down, tears dripping down on his blanket one by one, not ushering a single word.

Naruto stood there with his head up, staring out the window into the dull clouds with a gentle smile on his face, not ushering a single word.

There was silence.

It wasn't awkward but warm.

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys, Naruto will turn into a female slowly, I have it planned out already. So yeah…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** It's starting, Naruto's change…

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

 **Chapter 4**

 **Apartment**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and motioned for the brunet behind him to come in.

"C'mon, get in - I'll make us some lunch", Naruto said vibrantly.

"Yeah", Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke entered the door, took off his shoes and looked at the tiny apartment in front of him. This wasn't the first time he had seen the blond's living quarters. However, he did notice that it was much cleaner than what he remembered from his memories.

"So you cleaned the place, huh", Sasuke said as he observed where he was going to be living from now on.

"Hmm?, oh that wasn't me, it was really thanks to those ANBU guys, otherwise it would have still been a mess", Naruto replied while proceeding to the kitchen and motioned for Sasuke to follow.

The two proceeded into the kitchen, as Naruto went to the side where the cabinetry was located, whereas the brunet just observed him from the back.

"Heh, figures – I could never picture you cleaning anything, you haven't chan-" [Sasuke].

"I did clean it", Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke's eyes widened in a brief moment of being surprised.

"But didn't you just say that the ANBU cleaned everyth-" [Sasuke].

"Oh, that – I lied, I wanted to see your reaction…heheh, you haven't changed at all Sasuke", Naruto interrupted and giggled as he searched through the cabinetry for some plates.

A blush was spotted on Sasuke's face as his face contorted in embarrassment at being made fun of by the blond.

'This damn dobe, making fun of me…', Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, check the rice cooker and see if the rice is done", Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn", Sasuke muttered in compliance.

Sasuke opened the lid of the rice cooker and touched the rice to feel the texture, warmth, and softness of the rice.

"it's done", Sasuke said.

"Gotcha, you can sit at the table there, I'll get the curry and chicken ready in a bit", the blond replied.

'Curry and chicken… Since when did he know how to make that? Wasn't he just going to microwave some instant ramen?', Sasuke thought.

"Okay", Sasuke replied.

Sasuke sat near the table on a chair looking at Naruto prepare the food and watched the blond make a serious expression as he began cooking.

'So the dobe knows how to cook now…I guess he's not the same as he used to be…well I guess people change in seven years', Sasuke thought with a small hint of sadness in his expression.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"huh…weird why is it all black? It doesn't look the same as the ones in the restaurant", Naruto said as he looked at his dish still on the stove.

"NARUTO…IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS", Sasuke yelled at the blond from behind.

"ahh…sorry, sorry here… It should be done by now let me just put it on the plate", Naruto said as he began placing the lumps of black goo on 2 white plates.

"Ok here you are, enjoy!", Naruto smiled vibrantly.

"Naruto…what the hell is this" [Sasuke].

"huh, what are you talking about – it's chicken curry" Naruto exclaimed.

"THIS IS ALL BURNT", Sasuke yelled in front of the blond.

"eh? But I was sure I read the instructions right…", Naruto said while scathing his right temple.

'Never mind this guy hasn't changed at all', Sasuke muttered in his thoughts with a small smirk on his face that the blond didn't notice.

"Sigh…I'll make them", Sasuke exclaimed in a disappointing manner.

"Hey what's so bad about them, I don't think they're that bad, c'mon ju-" [Naruto].

"Taste it", Sasuke interrupted.

"I WILL, TEME" [Naruto].

Naruto took a big gulp, and chewed on the food slowly.

"Mmmm, see they're not that b- BLEGHHH", Naruto vomited the food back onto his plate before he could finish talking.

"Gomen - please take care of me…" [Naruto].

"Yeah, yeah", Sasuke muttered as he got up and stepped forward to face the stove head on and grabbed a spatula from one of the drawers he saw Naruto taking utensils out of.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"It's done", Sasuke said as he placed the food onto two new white plates and brought it to the table where the blond was sitting cross-legged at one of the chairs.

"Huh?", Naruto said with a confused look as he saw the brunet putting the two plates on the dining table.

"W-wha – it's done already!?" [Naruto].

"Yes, idiot, now shut up and eat", Sasuke said in an irritating tone.

Sasuke dug his spoon into the curry bowl and took his first bite as he began to commence eating his dish.

"heh, itadakimasu!", Naruto yelled gladly as he started mushing away at the food in lightning speed.

"WOW – THIS IS GOOD! HAHAHAHA looks like you'll make a good wife someday Sasuke-chan", Naruto said with food still stuck to his diamond white teeth.

"I'll kill you", Sasuke muttered at the blond.

"heheh", Naruto laughed while scratching the skin beneath his nose and above his upper lips.

 **25 MINUTES LATER**

They finished eating.

"Well guess it's time for bed, I'll show you to the bedroom Sasuke", Naruto exclaimed as he gave a small yawn and covered it with his right hand.

"Hn", Sasuke replied as he began to feel the tiredness of his own body.

Naruto motioned for him to follow him into the bedroom. Sasuke nodded and followed him towards the bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom, Sasuke saw a bed covered in orange sheets and blankets, not to mention the pillows were orange as well.

'I'm going to go blind…', Sasuke muttered in his thoughts.

Other than the bed, there was an empty retractable closet on the wall with a dozen or so hangers, a small desk with nothing on it beside the bed on the left and a window to right of the bed that gave a grand view of the village.

It was an average room other than all the orange that was glowing in the room.

"Ah, here are some pajamas you can change into – also tomorrow we'll go shopping for your clothes and gear, well good night – just scream if you need anything", Naruto said with a yawn as he walked out the door of the brunet's bedroom.

Sasuke looked at the pajamas and didn't bother wearing them and just flushed onto the bed and headed straight to sleep - his body was exhausted from today's activities.

 **MORNING**

The brunet opened his eyes and quickly got up until he felt a paining sting on his left arm.

"Argh…", Sasuke grimed at the sudden jolt of pain.

"Where am – oh right…", Sasuke whispered to himself.

He suddenly remembed what had happened the previous day and how he came to this situation.

And if he remembered right - today he was going to go-.

"WAKE UP BASTARD, WE GOT A LOT OF WORK TO DO", Naruto bulged the door open to see an annoyed Sasuke looking at him.

'So loud…', Sasuke muttered in his thoughts.

"Oh you're awake, well morning, bastard", Naruto smiled brightly showing his shiny white diamond teeth.

"Anyway let's get some breakfast than we'll head out and get your clothes and gear" [Naruto].

"Hn", Sasuke replied lazily.

Shortly after they brushed their teeth and had breakfast they headed out into the village towards the direction of the shopping plaza.

Naruto was greeted by many people and a lot of fan girls ran up to him giving him gifts and flowers, and asking for autographs to which Naruto delightfully accepted, and gave them his signature.

'Well he is the hero of Konoha', Sasuke thought as he followed behind the blond.

Sasuke and Naruto finally reached the Shopping plaza and entered one of the clothes' shops in the plaza.

"Ah welcome – oh my Uzumaki-san! What can I do for you today?", one of the store employee's greeted Naruto and connected eyes with Sasuke who was behind the blond.

"Hey! I was wondering if you could take some measurements of my friend and help us pick out some clothes for him", Naruto said while giving a smile to the employee and pointing towards Sasuke.

"Why of course, it would be my pleasure – come right this way Mr…" [Employee].

"Sasuke", Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Y-yes ", the employee replied back giving a forced smile.

The employee took the brunet's measurements of his shoulder length, waist ratio, leg width and height, shoulders, neck ratio, and etc…

She asked Sasuke what choice of clothes he preferred and he muttered anything was fine as long as it was mobile.

The employee again gave a tense smile as she picked out clothes that would match his style and asked Uzumaki-san to help out.

Naruto did most of the talking and thanking as they finally finished purchasing a bag filled with clothes and accessories that the employee had recommended.

The two then walked out of the store with Naruto holding two bags and Sasuke just watching him from behind as they walked through the plaza.

Again, a lot of fan girls rushed up to Naruto with letters, flowers and asking for autographs which Naruto accepted and gave out happily.

'Who would have thought that the dobe would ever be popular', Sasuke smirked as he remembered his young days on team 7 with Naruto.

"Sasuke, let's go talk", Naruto suddenly said out of nowhere and surprised the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and noticed he had a serious expression on.

"Okay", Sasuke complied as he looked at the blond.

Together they started walking towards a direction that looked all too familiar to Sasuke. It made Sasuke feel anguish and hatred swelled up inside him as they appeared closer to their destination.

It was the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke's eyes convulsed as he looked at the entrance gate and glared angrily at Naruto.

"YOU-" [Sasuke].

"I… know what happened, Sasuke", Naruto interrupted as he looked at Sasuke with sympathetic and gentle blue eyes that calmed the infuriated Uchiha down.

"I see…", Sasuke replied while averting his gaze from the blond.

"Yeah" [Naruto].

Naruto and Sasuke both looked quietly at the Uchiha manor front wooden gates that were directly in front of them and the banner of the clan on top of the doors on a wooden plate.

There was silence.

Only the wind flickered between their bodies as the two just stood there a meter apart, until Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke - I'm gonna become hokage and when I do, I'll make sure the counci-" [Naruto].

"Heh, I know idiot…after all - I'm your friend, right?", Sasuke interrupted and smirked as he locked eyes with blond.

"!?", Naruto stood there with his eyes wide opened at Sasuke's smirk. He had seen that exact same smile _years_ ago when they were kids. A flash of emotions hit Naruto in an instant and he felt nostalgia take over his body giving him goosebumps all over his skin.

"Let's go dobe, you're making a creepy smile", Sasuke muttered as he started walking the opposite direction of the manor.

"Heheh, yeah, let's go check o- ARGHHH", Naruto was about to finish his sentence but suddenly he felt a sudden pain grip his entire body as he immediately fell to the ground gasping in pain.

Sasuke quickly looked back to the direction of the scream.

"N-Naruto!?", Sasuke yelled as he quickly rushed to the blond and tried holding him up.

"NARUTO!? Wha-" [Sasuke]

"Give…it a…second", Naruto exclaimed in a pained expression as he let out pant after pant.

The blond slowly regained his composure and stood up, to see the look of concern on the brunet's face.

"Hahaha, s-sorry I probably had some gas from yesterday's meal", Naruto said while stuttering.

'He's lying', Sasuke thought in his head.

"That doesn't seem like it was caused by just gas, Naruto", Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes while Naruto averted from his gaze in a flinch.

"Geez, yeah it was, you know how much ramen I eat, now c'mon let's go get some ninja gear - they're having a sale on Jonin kunai's today", Naruto said cheerfully tapping the brunet on his right shoulder.

"Okay", Sasuke said as he let out a sigh.

Sasuke knew that Naruto would never admit to any of his pains to anyone, he always put the lives of others before his own. He would even sacrifice his own life if it meant protecting his loved ones, or bringing back a loved one for that matter.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the last thought.

"Hey, c'mon bastard, let's get going already, we don't have all day", Naruto yelled enthusiastically as he motioned Sasuke to follow him.

"Hn", Sasuke replied and followed the blond.

 **Author's Note:** Naruto is beginning to change…

I'm gonna keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, I was trying to find my true purpose in life. Here's chapter 5.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Worry**

 **NIGHT TIME – AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Tsunade was busy doing her paperwork and cursing at the fact that the documents never seemed to end. She whispered curses to herself as she paper-pushed the documents in front of her with her seal more aggressively, with power behind each push, racketing the table ever so slightly each time she did.

All of a sudden, Tsunade felt two chakra signatures approaching her workplace. They were familiar to the dirty blonde.

As the signatures got closer, the blonde knew who's these signatures belonged to.

"Come in, repot you findings", Tsunade said in the room that was empty with no one but herself.

All of a sudden, two males, wearing masks, shunshined into the room, giving a bow towards the Hokage. They were ANBU – one wore an owl mask, while the other wore a frog mask – and they were here to give their report on their surveillance of the Uchiha for today.

The ANBU wearing the frog mask stepped forward a couple of foots and began his report first.

"Hokage-sama – Today we found out that Suspect Sasuke Uchiha secretly bought purple underwear without showing Naru-" [frog].

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT", Tsunade yelled as she interrupted, a vein popping on her upper-right forehead.

"Was there… Anything out of the ordinary you found?", Tsunade said calming herself down.

She looked at the other ANBU who hadn't talked yet and motioned for him to say something.

"Y-yes, Lady Tsunade – there was something unusual today, however it didn't concern Sasuke Uchiha but it had to do with Uzumaki-san", the owl ANBU exclaimed.

Tsunade looked at him and motioned for him to go on with his speech.

"Yes, at around Evening time, we oversaw Uzumaki-san collapse on the floor as he was talking with Sasuke Uchiha – however, this was for a very brief moment and he quickly regained his composure and stood up again acting as if it was of trivial concern. We overheard him say it was gas, but I highly doubt simple gas could cause Uzumaki-san to collapse in such an agonizing way. I bel-" [Owl].

"NARUTO COLLAPSED!?", Tsunade yelled in front of the two ANBU as she began to have a worrying look flustering across her face.

"N-No lady Tsunade, as I was sayi-" [Owl].

"GET ME NARUTO HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT – no, better yet, bring him to room 2454 at the konoha hospital", Tsunade said in a commanding tone.

"N-No, lady Tsunade he's not-" [Owl].

"RIGHT NOW, GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING", Tsunade yelled angrily.

"Sigh…yes Hokage-sama", the owl ANBU replied while letting out a sigh underneath his mask.

The frog ANBU gave the Hokage a salute and both Shunshined off.

 **AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

"Three of a kind", Sasuke said smirking as he landed two cards from his hand of originally four onto the table.

The table had five cards already placed on it, and one of them matched Sasuke's two cards that he placed down, they were the eight of diamonds, eight of hearts, and another eight of diamonds.

Naruto sitting across from him smiled a mischievous foxy grin that curved upwards to his upper cheeks.

"Hehehe, Full house, I win again - Believe it!", Naruto yelled vibrantly as he slammed two cards onto the table that completed a full house with the five cards that already laid there.

Sasuke's vein popped.

'I lost…I lost to the Dobe…AGAIN!?', Sasuke complained in his thoughts.

"Man, you suck at gambling Sasuke, even baa-chan can beat you", Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair.

Multiple veins popped on Sasuke's upper-right forehead and temple area.

"Let's go again", Sasuke said sternly, clenching his teeth behind his closed mouth.

"Huh, but we've already been playing for an hour – This is getting boring", Naruto said puffing his lips together.

 _'This is getting boring. This is getting boring. This is getting boring'_.

That phrase repeated inside Sasuke's head multiple times.

'This is getting boring – Which means being with me is boring – which MEANS IM BORING!? THIS FUCKING DOBE, HOW DARE HE', Sasuke screamed in his head.

"Hey, you know lets-" [Naruto].

 ** _SLAM_**

Suddenly a hammered fist hit the table causing it to vibrate from top to bottom. It was Sasuke's fist.

 **"Again"** , Sasuke said with absolute authority.

Naruto just looked at the brunet in front of him, as he grinned and exposed a bit of his many diamond white teeth.

"heheh, get ready to lose again, bastard" [Naruto].

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

All of a sudden, both the teenagers heard knocking coming from the apartment entrance.

"What the – who is it at this hour?", Naruto questioned as he got up from his seats.

Sasuke concentrated on the chakra signatures that were coming from the door and he surprisingly felt two chakra signatures coming from behind the entrance way.

"There's two of them", Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hn", Naruto nodded as he began walking up to the door and slowly turning the door handle.

Finally the blond opened the door and outside he saw two male ANBU ninjas standing there, one scratching the back of his head with his hand, while the other standing erect and giving a military salute towards the blond.

The head scratcher was wearing an owl mask and the saluting ninja was wearing a frog mask.

"H-hello, Uzumaki-san, Sorry to disturb you…so late, but lady Tsunade wishes to see you at room 2454…immediately", the owl masked ANBU exclaimed with an apologetic tone.

"What, did something happen, is there an emergency?", Naruto questioned as his face began to show a serious and worrying look as he stared right into the eyes of the Owl ANBU through the two holes on the mask.

Sasuke overheard the conversation and walked to where Naruto and the ANBU ninjas were, quietly eavesdropping behind the blond.

"U-um…no well, y-you see-" [Owl].

"THERE'S NO TIME TO TALK, YOU HAVE TO GO THERE RIGHT NOW!", the other ANBU suddenly yelled loudly as he interrupted the owl ANBU.

"Gotcha, Sasuke let's-" [Naruto].

"No, she wants you to come alone", the frog ANBU exclaimed calmy.

"Huh!?", Naruto, Sasuke and the owl ANBU ninja all howled at once.

"Frog, what ar-" [Owl].

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY, TSUANDE-SAMA WAS SCREAMING AT US - SO IT MUST BE SOMETHING SERIOUS", the frog ANBU yelled flinching the blond in front of him and making the owl ANBU face palm in his head.

'This dumbass…', the owl ANBU said in his thoughts.

"O-ok, I'll go there right now! Sasuke, I'll be back soon", Naruto said hurriedly as he ran out the door and shunshined away.

"…".

There was silence, until the owl ANBU spoke out.

"N-no need to worry Uchiha-san, it isn't that serious…he will be back soon, you can rest in the meanwhile", the frog ANBU exclaimed stuttering slightly.

"I see…", Sasuke said showing a confused look on his face.

'By the tone of his voice, it doesn't seem to be that serious…so, why rile us up? Whatever I'll just find out sooner or later', Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now then, we'll be on our way, please excuse us", the owl said gently as he shunshined away.

Now it was just Sasuke…and the frog ANBU.

'Is he not going as well?', Sasuke thought as he then saw the frog ANBU motion a hand sign for shunshin but before he grasped his hands together – the frog ANBU mentioned something.

"Purple boxers" [Frog].

"!?", Sasuke's eye's widened in surprise and then was about to show malice towards the frog ANBU but he had already disappeared.

"How did he…", Sasuke whispered to himself.

"I better watch my back…", Sasuke said as he clenched his pants.

 **Author Notes:** This chapter is small and I could have continued but the next part is a totally different setting, so I wanted to divide the chapters so you can have a refreshed outlook on the next chapter. Naruto's change is going to happen soon…slowly.

I'm gonna keep writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** new chapter for the new year.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Chapter 6**

 **Change**

Naruto Shunshined to the front of the hospital and hurriedly ran in.

'It was room 2454... So it should be this way', Naruto thought.

He ran quickly in the halls and attracted a lot of attention from the nurses, doctors, and patients that he ran by.

'2448, 2450, 2452… Ah 2454!'

As soon as Naruto found the room, Naruto quickly came to an abrupt halt and slammed the door open, to reveal a dirty blond turned around to face him.

"Baa-chan, what's wrong!?", Naruto said frantically.

Tsunade simply walked over to the front of the boy and motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"We're going to do a check up on you Naruto", Tsuande exclaimed.

"I see, a check- wait WHAT", Naruto confusedly yelled.

"BUT why!? Wasn't there an emergency?" [Naruto].

"Huh, who told you that?", Tsunade said as she gave a confused look to the boy.

'Those bastards…', Naruto muttered in his thoughts.

"Baa-chan, I feel fine – can't we do this later…?", Naruto questioned.

"SIT, YOU BRAT", Tsunade yelled.

"Hai", Naruto complied obediently as he erected his body and sat on the hospital bed.

"They told me you fainted, honestly you stupid brat – you should tell me about this stuff", Tsunade said as she took out a syringe which had a pointy needle attached to it.

"T-that was just gas, granny – they're making a big deal out of nothing", Naruto said as he sighed and leaned back to get more comfortable on the bed.

"Simple gas doesn't make you faint – roll up your sleeves…shitty brat", Tsunade said as she brought the needle closer to Naruto.

Naruto complied and rolled up his left sleeve revealing his elbow.

Tsunade injected the needle piercing his skin right into his barely visible green veins as she extracted the blood.

Naruto looked away, he wasn't good at dealing with blood as he once was as a kid. It had caused a small trauma to occur after the fight with Sasuke 7 years ago when the bastard poked a whole through his chest. Granted he was unconscious after the incident but he could still remember the feeling a fraction of the moment before falling unconscious and all the blood gushing out of his chest right before his eyelids closed shut.

The thought made him shudder and sent goosebumps all over his body.

"Ok, I've got the blood – Now it's time to do a physical", Tsunade exclaimed as she placed a small Band-Aid with a ball of cotton underneath it and stuck it to the place where the needle went.

Naruto was relieved the blood portion of the checkup was over with and he could finally move his arm once more.

"Okay Naruto, remove your clothes", Tsunade said calmly.

"Gotcha", Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto removed his orange jacket and the tight black shirt that was underneath it hugging his skin.

"Ok granny, all done" [Naruto].

"Your pants too, brat" [Tsunade].

"W-wha, oh come on it's not even that ser-" [Naruto].

"PANTS OFF NOW", Tsunade yelled as she glared at the blond in front of her, mashing her teeth together.

"Okay, okay – you don't have to yell, geez", Naruto complied and slowly took off his pants revealing bright orange boxers attached to his package.

"There…now hurry up! It's getting cold", Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade nodded and took out an extending measuring ruler that could retract and expand from the holster it was attached to.

She slowly began to measure the boy's arms, legs, around the biceps, his waist, his height, the ration of his head, and etc…

She jotted down all the measurements on a piece of paper that was attached to a clipboard. Then she smiled at the boy revealing a few of her white teeth at him.

"Okay brat, looks like you're all done – Now are you sure you're feeling fine?", Tsunade questioned.

"Yes, Yes, I'm perfectly fine, granny", Naruto exclaimed in a bored tone puffing his lips together.

"Good, you can leave now then", Tsunade nodded as she picked up the blood sample, which was in a vial, and motioned to Naruto, that it was ok to leave.

Naruto quickly formed two hand signs and quickly shunshined out of there.

"Damn brat, making me worried for nothing", Tsunade smirked as she began looking at the measurements and picked out another document that had Naruto's previous measurements that she took last month.

"Heheh, let's see if the kid's grown", Tsunade gave an amused smirk as she compared the numbers on the two documents and suddenly her eyes went into shock.

'Wha-', Tsunade's eyes widened in bewilderment as she continued comparing the numbers.

Tsunade then picked up the vial of blood that she had extracted and glared at it.

'I'll do the blood test today'.

"Shizune!", Tsunade yelled.

All of a sudden a black-haired woman entered the room and speed walked towards the blonde.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade", the black haired woman asked.

"Shizune send this for testing, and get me the results by tomorrow – and get me some sake ready when you're done", The Hokage exclaimed.

"Yes… Lady Tsunade", Shizune nodded in confirmation.

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

Naruto shunshined back in front of his average sized apartment. He muttered curses beneath his breath as he opened the door and stomped into the kitchen to get some instant ramen out of the cupboards. He picked up a packet and quickly ripped the top open, showing that he had experience in doing this. He went to the kitchen sink and started pouring lukewarm tap water onto the packet of instant ramen. Once there was a sufficient amount of water, he placed it inside the microwave, to his left, and set the timer to 4 minutes and 30 seconds.

As he was waiting, a figure appeared behind him, entering the kitchen while glancing at the blond's back.

It was Sasuke.

"So, what happened?"

"Hah, it was nothing, those freakin ANBU idiots… HMPH, what emergency? Only an over protective old hag…" Naruto began to mutter curses underneath his breath.

Sasuke just smirked behind the blond and glanced at his back.

Naruto turned around to face the brunet.

"Anway, you hungry?"

"Hn."

"Good, let's eat some ramen tonight!", Naruto said as a grin formed on each side of his upper lips.

"Anything that's not your cooking."

"Shut up, bastard."

Sasuke smirked as he walked to the right and sat down on the small round dining table in the kitchen, as he glanced at the blond's back.

Naruto went to the cupboard and took out another packet of instant ramen, and did the same procedures before stuffing it into the microwave with the other packet still inside and increased the timer to add another 2 minutes to it.

The blond turned around and glanced at the brunet as he started walking his directon. He sat down perpendicular to Sasuke, facing his left side.

"So, how's your arm?"

Sasuke looked at the blond raising an eyebrow and then glanced at his still healing left arm.

"It's fine"

"Hmmm"

Naruto quickly jabbed Sasuke's left arm with his index finger - only for Sasuke to retract his arm at the last second, making Naruto miss it entirely and hit the table top.

Sasuke gave a revengeful smirk towards the blond remembering the previous incident at the hospital.

"Hmmm, guess it is better."

Naruto leaned back on his chair and leaned his arm on the table top while looking at Sasuke remaining silent.

Sasuke noticed the blond looking at him deadpan in the face with a curious expression on his face.

"What?"

"Your hair's gotten longer"

Sasuke looked annoyed, as he took his left hand and touched the long ends of his black hair with his fingertips.

"You look like a girl."

"Wha-"

Sasuke stared in shock at the bewildering comment he just made.

"Hehehe, just kidding."

'I'm going to get a haircut tomorrow', Sasuke muttered in his thoughts.

Just as the two began chatting, well mostly Naruto talking, and Sasuke just replying with short sentences that consisted of no more than 2 words – the microwave began beeping to inform them that the ramen was ready.

Naruto got up to get the two packets of ramen out of the microwave and placed them on the dining table so they could start eating.

Naruto was slurping away at the ramen and chugging the soup that encircled it like it was water.

'He's a dog…', Sasuke muttered.

As Sasuke also began eating his dinner, he gazed up to look at the blond.

"What did the hokage want from you?"

"Hmmm…slurp…oh…slurp. Hah, it was really dumb…slurp…she was jus…"

"Don't talk while you eat"

"Oh sorry, sorry, SLURPPPPPPPP, pahhh"

Naruto finished his whole packet and let out a satisfying sound from his mouth.

'Dog…', Sasuke muttered.

"Granny just did some tests on me"

Sasuke's eyes twitched in surprise.

"What kind of tests?"

"Just a physical and blood test, the standard stuff"

"Why was she testing you?"

Sasuke already had an idea on why the hokage would be testing Naruto, as he remembered back to incident when Naruto almost fainted from sudden pain hitting his body.

"Who knows"

"Anyway, I'm gonna head off to bed, I gotta wake up early tomorrow – well good night"

"Hn"

Naruto stood up from his table and dumped the packet into the garbage bin.

"Oh you can just throw the chopsticks and packet here when you're done"

Naruto pointed to the garbage bin that he just threw his packet away in.

"Hn"

"Well anyway, good night!"

Naruto motioned two fingers as he left the kitchen and began walking to his room, leaving the brunet eating alone.

The brunet looked at the ramen packet and started eating.

 **45 MINUETS LATER (SASUKE'S A SLOW EATER)**

Sasuke had finished the ramen and thrown it into the garbage bin. He got off the chair and stretched his neck to either side of his head. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

'Guess I'll go to bed'

As Sasuke began walking towards his bedroom. He heard moaning and grunting noises coming from the room to his left away from his own room. It was Naruto's.

'Dobe…?'

Sasuke skipped his room and began walking towards the dobe's room, inch after inch, quietly disguising his footsteps so that it ushered no sound.

Naruto's bedroom door was slightly open, making the noises scream louder as Sasuke inched closer to Naruto's room – now standing right in front of his door.

He peeked into the room from the small opening of the unclosed door and widened his eyes in surprise.

Naruto was on his bed and profusely sweating, twitching his eyes tightly, and grinding his teeth as if he was in pain.

'He's having a nightmare'

Sasuke could immediately tell, as he had countless nightmares when he was on the run, except his were much more viscous and grueling.

Sasuke walked into Naruto's room and stood beside his bed, slowly crouching towards the blond's head.

"Naruto - wake up"

"UNGHH, AHH"

"...Naruto…wake up"

"AHHH, UNGHH"

"NARUTO, WAKE UP!"

Sasuke yelled directly into Naruto's ear causing the boy to open his eye's immediately in shock.

"HUH, WHA- WHERE"

"Naruto"

"Huh, S-sasuke?"

"You were having a nightmare"

"Oh…"

Naruto let out a sigh as he slapped his hand on his forehead. He then looked towards Sasuke who was still crouching to meet his gaze.

"Heh, thanks"

"Hn"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle as he got up and left the room.

Naruto looked underneath his sheaths to where his legs were and noticed wetness on the front of his pants, where his package was. Naruto's face disgruntled in embarrassment and shock.

"You gotta be kidding me…"

 **"To think the one who's hailed as the hero of Konoha – just wet his pants"**

Kurama laughed aloud at Naruto, from the confines of his mind.

"Shut it fox"

Naruto closed his eyes and appeared in a dark cellar that was covered in water that shook up to his ankles. He stared at the beast that was behind the cellar, and saw two giant red eyes squinting back at him.

"Anyway, where the hell have you been, it's been days since I heard from you and I couldn't even find you in the cellar – how is that even possible!?"

The outburst of laughter that Kurama had, disappeared in a flash.

 **"Kit, there's something strange going on with your body"**

Naruto glazed suddenly at the beast who came forward from the dark shadows into the light, now revealing a giant fox with red eyes and spiky teeth.

"What do you mean?"

 **"I'm not sure, but you're body's changing – it's regressing…and expanding, the anatomy of your body structure, your organs, everything's been changing"**

"Been? When did this start?"

 **"A year ago"**

Naruto looked directly into the fox's eyes in astonishment and bewilderment.

"A WHOLE YEAR!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

 **"I wasn't sure back then, only recently have the changes been noticeable"**

Kurama lied, he was aware of the changes when it started a year ago but kept it hidden to not stress the boy out. He already had enough burdens on his shoulder and he actually believed these changes weren't that big of a concern as the changes were very minimal – that is until now.

 **"Anyway, make sure you go to that wench tomorrow and get the results of your checkup"**

"Hey that still doesn't answer my question of where you've been these couple of days"

 **"Need I remind you your pants are still soaked with your smelly piss, you dumb brat"**

"CRAP, I FORGOT – shit I better get out before the teme comes – see ya kura"

Naruto disappeared from the cellar.

 **"Kura…that brat"**

However, Kurama couldn't tell Naruto about why he didn't contact him the last couple of days. It's not that he didn't, it's that he couldn't.

 **'I have to continue…'**

Kurama was worried for the blond but he would never let that emotion surface on his face nor would he ever tell the brat.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and immediately got out of bed, and out of his 'wet' pants. He quickly opened his closet very quietly, not to make any sudden noise to alert the brunet, and picked out another pair of pants.

The blond put them on fast and immediately went to the laundry room to start cleaning his 'wet' pants separately from the rest of the clothes. He didn't want his other clothes to get infected with the 'wetness' of the pants currently in front of him, therefore he manually washed it the old fashioned way – with his hands.

After scrubbing it for a good 45 minutes, with the best detergent and soap he had, Naruto left it to dry in the dryer.

'I can't let anyone know about this…'

Naruto quickly went to his room and went back to bed, as he had to wake up early the next morning.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Naruto woke up early and got breakfast. He looked for the Brunet, but noticed he wasn't anywhere in the kitchen or the hallway that led out to the entrance of their apartment. That could only mean that the brunet was still sleeping and hadn't woken up yet.

Naruto shrugged and quickly prepared ramen for breakfast. He would come back soon but still prepared an extra ramen cup for Sasuke and left a note on the table for him for when he woke up.

Now Naruto was off to his morning Schedule that he had planned every month. Groceries.

 **Sasuke's Room**

' _Naruto wet his pants yesterday night, I could see wetness on his blanket, not to mention I could smell it too. The dobe will never get married_ '

Sasuke smirked at the thought.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had wet his pants the night before, he even followed behind Naruto sneakily to the laundry room. He was trying hard to hold in his amusement, and wondered if he should walk into the room and surprise the dobe. He decided not to and eventually just wondered off to bed. But now he held a blackmail card over Naruto.

"Heh"

Sasuke gave a chilling mischievous smile that he had not done in years, only when his parents were still alive and he had a family – but the smile had returned, for a brief short second before vanishing.

Sasuke got off his bed, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get refreshed, and headed off to the kitchen to get breakfast. He wondered if the dobe had woken up yet, knowing him he probably ate ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

As Sasuke walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see no one there. He looked around until he found a cup of ramen on the table with a tiny sticky note attached to it. He looked at it and smirked.

' _Dear Bastard,_

 _I'm gonna get some groceries, so sit tight and eat, and I'll be back in a bit. If you choose to run away, just know that I'll tell the whole village that you have a fetish for watching men doing laundry._

 _-Your Shishou Naruto_ '

'So he knew'

Sasuke grabbed the ramen cup and opened the top lid of the paper cup. He split his chopsticks and dumped it onto the cup, scooping it up to his mouth. It was warm.

 **45 MINUTES LATER**

"I'm back!"

The vibrant yell came from the entrance of the apartment. Sasuke got out of the kitchen and headed over to the hallway. Naruto was taking off his shoes and walked in, looking at Sasuke come from the kitchen.

"Yo"

"Hn"

Sasuke noticed the plastic bags that Naruto was carrying. He quickly glanced back to the blond and stared at his face.

"It better not be all ramen"

"Hahaha, of course not, only half of it, believe it!"

Naruto lifted his right hand and stuck out a thumbs up while saying that - causing the plastic bags on that hand to riffle slightly as he brought the hand back down.

Sasuke gave a monotonous sigh as the blond rushed into the kitchen and started unpacking things from the plastic bag and began putting them into the fridge.

Sasuke glanced at the blond's back, watching his shoulders and then he noticed something odd.

'Did he get smaller…?'

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's back from different angles and began looking at his shoulders, his legs, and his height when the blond stood up as he finished placing all the items into the fridge.

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's height, Naruto was the second tallest out of all the Konoha 11, the only one taller was Sasuke himself. Naruto used to be just 1 inch smaller than Sasuke, but now he was a good 5 or 6 inches smaller.

'What's going on?'

"Hm, what's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing"

"C'mon, you can tell me"

"You've gotten smaller"

"Hah? I bet I'm still way bigger than you"

Naruto grinned a mischievous naughty smile as his smile went way above his mid cheeks and his eyes squinted like a fox's as he looked at Sasuke's nether region in grinning manner.

"T-that's not what I mea- HEY, I'M MUCH BIGGER - YOU DAMN DOBE"

"BUAHAHAHAHA, OH MAN YOUR FACE, HAHAHAHA COUGH COUGH COUGH"

Sasuke quickly got a glass and poured water into it, then finally giving it to the dobe.

"Here"

Naruto took the glass and gulped it down in 4 strokes.

"Thanks"

"Your height"

"Huh?"

"Your height, Naruto…Your height's decreased"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and shock. He quickly rushed to his room and looked at his human sized mirror that went from the ground to the ceiling.

He became shocked once more as he looked at the markings on the wall beside the mirror, which he used to measure his growth over the years. He looked at the top marking which he had taken 6 months ago and noticed it was much higher than it should be. No, it's not that the marking was higher, it was that he was much shorter, at least 6 inches shorter.

'Wha- What's going on…?'

 **"Go to the wench, kit…Something's happening, see if the wench knows anything from your blood test and physical"**

"Mmn"

Naruto nodded not uttering a single word as he jumped out the window and shunshined straight to the hokage tower outside the window from the Hokage's office.

Naruto leaped into the window giving no notice of intrusion.

"BAA-CHANNN"

Suddenly a coffee mug came flying at him, but he managed to dodge it by a near centimeter.

"DON'T YELL IN THE MORNING"

The shout came from a tired and restless Tsunade that had pulled an all-nighter the night before.

"Baa-chan, t-there's something wrong with me, I'm ge-"

"I know, gaki"

Tsunade interrupted Naruto all of a sudden with a tense look on her face, telling the brat to calm down.

"Naruto, sit down – we have to talk"

Naruto complied and sat down, after closing the window behind him, in front of the Hokage.

"So, did you get anything from yesterday's tests?"

"…I did"

Tsunade swallowed a gulp of saliva before catching her breath.

"Well? Is there something off about my body?"

Naruto had a sweat droplet drip on the right side of his temple as he tuned in to listen to the older blond in front of him.

"Naruto…there have been changes to your body but not just your physical body, your biology as well …where do I begin"

Naruto swallowed a gulp of his own saliva and concentrated hard on the words baa-chan was telling him.

"First let's start with your testosterone levels. Your levels of testosterone were at 1,100 nanograms per deciliter when I took a blood test of you last month which is good as the average levels of testosterone of males should be between 300 to 1200 ng/dL. However…When I took your blood test yesterday your current level was at 200…much below the average male, not to mention a huge decrease from last month. It wasn't just this either, there was a spike to your estrogen levels, not as much as the jump of your test levels, but still a major spike that should not be present. Before your estrogen levels were at a steady 25 picograms per milliliter, but now…it's at 65 pg/mL"

"Baa-chan, what the hell does all that mean!?"

"Let me finish, Naruto…It's not just your inner workings, your physical measures have also changed…drastically in just a month. All your height, width of your arms, shoulder length, and most of your measurements have decreased… People may not notice the minor differences, but these differences are too great to only happen in a month…"

Tsunade tensed and put two of her fingers on her forehead in a thinking position. Naruto just stayed still and quiet, waiting to hear what came out of her mouth next.

Tsunade finally glanced up, looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, we'll have to do a couple more tests, first we'll get some more blood from you, re-do your physical and we'll perform a CAT scan on your body"

Naruto looked back into Tsunade's eyes.

"Okay, baa-chan!"

"Good, we'll start immediately, let's go to the hospital, we're walking"

"Huh, why not just shunshin there?"

"No chakra usage until we finish your tests, got it?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto causing him to flinch slightly and erect his back straighter.

"Ah Y-yes"

"Good"

They both began walking to the hospital.

What they didn't know was that a certain raven haired boy was following them and had been watching them from behind the window of the Hokage's office the whole time.

 **15 AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

"Ok brat, all your tests are done, there's nothing wrong with your chakra coils, so you should be able to use jutsu, however keep the consumption low just to be on the safe side until we get the results from the CAT scan"

"Gotcha, baa-chan"

"Good now get out of here, your stalker's waiting for you outside"

"Huh?"

Naruto walked out the hospital only to see a familiar brunet waiting for him outside the front doors.

"Yo", Naruto said as he raised one of his hands up.

"What did the Hokage say?"

Sasuke looked straight into the blond's eyes, expecting an answer.

"Hmmm, Hmmmmmm, Hmmmmmmmmm… Well I'm not really sure what the hell she was talking about, but so far we don't know... Hahaha, but don't worry it's nothing serious"

Naruto gave the brunet a vibrant smile that showed off his white diamond teeth and his pink tongue.

"Hn"

Sasuke knew that it wasn't just nothing, there's no way the Hokage herself would bring in Naruto for a checkup unless it was something serious that she had to deal with herself.

'I'll ask her later'

"Anyway, sorry I totally didn't tell you that I was leaving for the hospital…gomen"

Naruto clapped both of his hands together and put it in front of his face making an apologizing gesture.

"It's fine, let's go eat… I'm hungry"

Naruto looked up to the boy in surprise and shock.

"You…were you waiting the whol-"

"Shut up, idiot"

"Hehehehe, oh my such an overprotective wife you are Sasuke-chwaannnn"

Naruto puffed his lips together and shook his hips in a mocking manner.

Two veins popped on Sasuke's upper left forehead.

'I swear to god, I'll kill him'

The two walked back to the apartment, ate some dinner and went to bed.

 **Author Notes:** Get ready for some female hormones next chapter, it's finally happening gentlemen and lady. (haha…see what I did there…haha…I'll walk out of the room now…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: T** his story isn't a tragedy

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Chapter 7**

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

It was 3 am in the morning when Naruto bolted out of bed gasping in pain.

"UNNG GAHHH"

 **"Kit, get a hold of yourself"**

"GAUHHHHHHH BLEGHH"

Naruto vomited all the ramen he had the night before. However, the vomiting wouldn't stop even after he had vomited _everything._

"BLEuGHH BLUEEGGHH"

 **"Shit…"**

Naruto continued vomiting and vomited an ample amount of blood, not too much but enough where it was still noticeable.

"Damn, t-this stupid gas…I gotta stop eating ramen everyday…"

 **"The Uchiha's coming"**

Naruto opened his eyes widely and quickly locked the door to his bedroom. He didn't want Sasuke to see his vomit. It was embarrassing having anyone see your vomit, much less Sasuke. He would make fun of him for weeks – he had to clean this mess up fast.

Naruto quickly grabbed a pack of tissue papers from one of his desk drawers beside his bed and began scooping up the vomit, in a hurry. He noticed the blood mixed in it, but he purposefully ignored it telling himself it was normal, nothing was wrong with a little blood.

All of a sudden as he was cleaning his own puke, a loud thud came knocking on Naruto's door.

'Oh great…'

"Naruto, what happened? What was all that yelling?"

Sasuke's voice was heard from behind the door.

"A-ah it's n-nothing, just vomited a little, too much ramen hahaha"

'DAMN IT, WHY DID I SAY THAT', Naruto muttered in his thoughts accidently telling the truth.

Naruto quickly began cleaning up the vomit and headed to the mini-bathroom that was in his room and flushed the tissue papers down the toilet.

A barrage of thuds came knocking on Naruto's door, again, and stopped until a voice spoke.

"Open the door"

Sasuke's voice was deep and stern, however he had a worrying expression on him behind the door.

"Ah coming, coming!"

Naruto tensely ran up to the door and quickly turned the door handle as he unlocked it.

"Ah gomen, gomen, I had a bit too much ramen yesterday heheh"

Naruto sheepishly chuckled to calm the situation down, scratching the back of his head.

"Your shirt"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's shirt which was covered in puke.

"Hm?, ah my bad, I must look a mess with all this freakin puke on me", Naruto said as he motioned for Sasuke to come in.

Sasuke walked into the room.

"Where's the vomit?", Sasuke asked.

"Ah that, don't worry I already cleaned up most of it, sorry for the smell – let me get the air spray"

"I'll get it – you should change out of that shirt, it smells…"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke headed to the kitchen to find the air spray and headed back to Naruto's room after he got it.

By the time he came back, Naruto was already changed out of his puke shirt and into a fresh new baggy white half sleeved shirt. Sasuke tossed Naruto the air spray and Naruto began spraying the whole room with the disinfectant, while relishing the new fond smell.

As Naruto was doing that, Sasuke noticed the spot where Naruto had vomited. It had the stains of vomit from before and it looked _gross._ However, when Sasuke concentrated on the area – he noticed some red droplets mixed in with the vomit stains.

'It's blood', Sasuke muttered in his thoughts.

'I'll have to talk to Tsunade about this', Sasuke continued.

Naruto noticed Sasuke deep in thought. He waved a hand in front of the brunet's face trying to get his attention.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke looked up distracted from his thoughts.

"Nothing, you should get some rest"

"Yeah, I'll go to bed after I clean up the stains – ah you can go back to sleep, sorry for waking you up"

"I'll help"

Naruto looked surprised at the unexpected answer but he just gave a small gentle smile back.

"Mmn", Naruto nodded vibrantly.

Sasuke and Naruto both headed to the kitchen and got some cleaning utensils. Naruto got a mop and a bucket, while Sasuke took a couple of cleaning gels and soaps.

They both headed back to Naruto's room and started cleaning up the vomiting mess.

After 10 minutes of cleaning, they finished and there was no sign of vomit anywhere.

"Yosh, that should be good enough" [Naruto]

Naruto looked towards Sasuke who was holding onto the mop and smiled vibrantly.

"Thank you for your services Mr. Uchiha"

"Hn"

"Alright you can head off to bed now, I'll take the utensils back to the kitchen"

Naruto was about to grab the mop from Sasuke but the brunet stepped back avoiding him.

"It's fine, I can do it – you should go to sleep"

Naruto stared at him with a confused expression.

"O-oh ok, thanks…"

"Hn"

Sasuke took the mop and other cleaning utensils, and headed out of Naruto's room into the kitchen, leaving Naruto alone in his room.

'Guess I'll go to bed'.

Naruto pushed out the blankets on his bed so he could get in and dozed off into a heavy sleep.

 **MORNING**

It was morning, and Naruto's alarm clock went off. The blond quickly hit the stop button on the alarm clock and slowly opened his heavy eyelids to face the window.

Naruto saw some birds chirping out his apartment window that was located on the highest floor of his complex. He smiled vibrantly as he gazed out into the morning village.

"Ohaiyo~", Naruto said as he yawned and looked towards the sun.

The blond stretched his arms before jumping off of his bed only to fall down immediately and hit the floor - face first.

"Huh?"

Naruto tried getting up, using the strength of his arms to push his head up followed by his upper body – only to fall again flat on his behind.

"Wha-"

He couldn't get up, however when he tried putting more energy, than usual, onto his legs and arms – he managed to stand up. He looked at the floor where he fell behind him for a brief moment and stared at it in confusion. There was nothing there, why did he fall? He found the answer when he took his next step.

"OUF"

Naruto plopped onto the floor again, there was something weird going on with his legs. He could still feel them but they felt different – like they weren't his own. He looked down at his legs that were covered by his pants and started slapping it lightly to get the blood flowing into them. No, there was already blood flowing, his legs weren't asleep but somehow felt weak…

"Agh…what the hell"

Naruto crawled a bit forward until he got enough energy to sit up on the floor with his hands behind him touching the ground.

'What's going on', Naruto thought as he lay there.

 **"Your body's changed"**

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about?"

 **"Exactly what I said, your legs, arms, waist, shoulders – almost everything's changing"**

"chang- _ing?_ "

 **"…Yesterday, your vomiting wasn't because of gas, your digestive tracts wouldn't let you break down the food which is why everything was spat out forcefully – that's why there was blood mixed in with the food"**

"W-wha-"

Kurama went quiet all of a sudden and a tense atmosphere was placed on the room until Naruto spoke.

"W-what is it?"

 **"You almost died yesterday"**

Naruto's eyes widened and his pupils decreased in size at the sudden unexpected answer. Naruto knew Kurama wouldn't joke about something as serious as this.

Kurama ignored the boys puzzled face and continued talking.

 **"Yesterday, your organs began shifting, it started when you started vomiting – very minimal at the beginning - however it became noticeable after you went off to bed"**

"But I didn't feel anything when I went to bed!"

 **"I stopped you from feeling it"**

"I don't follow…"

 **"To put it simply, I stopped your organs from further shifting apart, running my chakra directly into your coils for the whole night, if I didn't – you would be dead"**

 _Gulp._

Naruto swallowed a lump of saliva and sweat droplets drizzled from his right and left temple. Naruto stayed silent thinking over the whole scenario, his eyes convulsing rapidly blinking only ever so often.

The fox stayed silent waiting patiently for his host to calm down.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke once again breaking the silence.

"I have to go talk to granny…she'll know how to fix this"

 **"I agree"**

Naruto breathed out a sigh noticing the tense atmosphere was gone from earlier.

He then tried moving up placing his hands on his knees for support and grunted as he heaved himself upward.

Naruto stood up at last.

 **MORNING – KITCHEN**

Sasuke sat in the kitchen waiting for the blond to show up. For some reason, he didn't want to eat breakfast alone today, so he just sat on the round table thinking. He thought about the incident that happened yesterday but he couldn't deduce much. It could be that Naruto really did just have too much to eat and some blood spilling was normal if the vomiting was heavy. He would still talk to Tsunade though, just to be safe.

"Ohaiyo!"

A vibrant yell echoed through the silent kitchen. Sasuke pulled out of his thoughts and looked at the entrance of the kitchen. He saw a glimmer of blond from the corners of his eyes and turned his head to face the blond that had entered the kitchen.

"Ohaiy- !?"

Sasuke stopped his greeting midway as his pupils decreased in size and his eyes widened from bewilderment. Sasuke gazed at the blond that was standing in front of him. It was Naruto but at the same it _wasn't._

He looked - different.

He knew it was still Naruto because of his chakra signature, mixed with the kyuubi's own unique signature, but there were differences to his physical appearance. His face got a little bit thinner, his eyelashes seemed a little bit longer, and his hair was much lengthier than the day before.

Then he noticed Naruto's height, it wasn't much but he was sure Naruto had gotten smaller again. To a normal person, they wouldn't be able to tell the differences but Sasuke was very perceptive of the tiniest details. Naruto _has_ changed.

'Is it a guise?'

Sasuke summoned his sharingan and looked for any traces of invoked jutsu – but there was none.

The Naruto in front of him was the genuine number one unpredictable hyper active idiot.

'What… happened to him?', Sasuke muttered in his thoughts.

"So, did you eat breakfast yet?" Naruto said as he walked slowly to the cabinet picking out some ramen packets.

There was no answer.

Naruto looked confusedly towards the brunet and noticed that there was nothing on his table. He deduced that he probably just woke up and didn't have breakfast yet.

"Uh ok I'll give you some cereal – just give me a sec"

Naruto went to another cabinet to his left and took out an empty white bowl. Beside the bowl was a box of honey nut cereal. He grabbed the box and dumped the cereal onto the bowl.

As Naruto poured the cereal, Sasuke's eyes grew wider than before as he glanced at Naruto's back from behind. Only to notice his body had changed as well.

He was thinner, except this thin was very noticeable unlike his face and hair, even to the average person's eyes – they could easily deduce these changes if they saw him. Moreover, his shoulders seemed inches closer to his mid back and he looked more slender in the waist area than he was previously when Sasuke had seen him. His arms didn't have the intimidating and large muscles anymore, and were smoother, and skinnier. Even his skin tone had changed slightly to a lighter pigment, not having that tanned look as much.

'What's going on…', Sasuke muttered in his thoughts.

Naruto finally put the cereal in the microwave, with his ramen packet in there with it and set the timer to 4 minutes.

Naruto turned around to face the brunet and began walking slowly towards the table he was sitting at. Sasuke noticed that he walked a bit unusually, almost as if he was putting a lot of energy on just the action of walking itself. That and he was staggering a little every time one of his feet hit the floor.

Sasuke continued to observe the blond until the blond took a seat perpendicular to him, to his left on the round table. He gazed closely at the face and could really see the changes more clearly now that he was much closer. Sasuke just quietly stared at Naruto.

Naruto took notice of this and felt a bit confused.

"What's up?"

There was silence. Sasuke just continued to stare at Naruto's face until he finally spoke out.

"Are you really Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of question is that?", Naruto asked confusedly.

"You're face, its different…slightly"

"Well when you're as handsome as me, people begin to wonder if your beauty is real"

A vein popped on Sasuke's upper left forehead.

'This idiot…hasn't he looked in the mirror yet? He looks similar but his face has definately changed since yesterday'

"Go look in the mirror"

"Huh, but wh-"

"Now"

Sasuke commanded in a serious tone which made Naruto flinch in fear.

"Hai"

Naruto pressed hard on the table top with his hands as he got up and slowly, careful not to stagger, walked to bathroom beside the kitchen in the hallway.

Once Naruto got into the bathroom, he gazed at the mirror.

"See, there's nothing wro-"

Naruto cut off his own sentence as he began to inspect his own face. He still looked pretty much the same but once you really concentrated your eyes, you could see some details that were different about him.

The most obvious one was his hair that was much longer than before, coming from the mid of his forehead to almost touching his golden eyebrows. His skin was lighter, missing that familiar tan that he was used to seeing. His chin had become more narrowed and triangular instead of the usual strong square shape it resembled. His eyes grew slightly bigger, and his cheekbones had curved up slightly. Right now, Naruto undoubtedly looked like a pretty boy.

"Woah, I'm a bishounen"

Rather than being surprised by his new looks, Naruto actually quite liked it. The changes didn't surprise him too much until he noticed how high the cabinet seemed when he tried to reach for a comb.

Naruto then realized he had gotten smaller – again.

"WHATTT THEEEEEEEE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK"

Sasuke quickly rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door open, hitting Naruto's face first as he was directly trying to open the door behind it.

"ARGHHHH"

"Naruto, what happened!?"

"YOU HIT ME YOU IDIOT…Argh my beautiful face"

Naruto raised his hand to rub his left cheek as he tried getting up from the floor.

Sasuke placed a hand out towards Naruto who was on the floor and motioned for him to grab it. Naruo grabbed it and stood back up with the help of the brunet.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto ignored him and stared at the mirror.

"Man, I'm way too good looking"

Suddenly the timer on the microwave went off and their breakfast was ready.

 **AFTERNOON**

Naruto was heading towards the Hokage's office after informing Sasuke about his departure. Carefully getting used to his weakened legs and arms, walking seemed to be fine for him now. He walked at a regular pace, eyes solely drifting from the ground to in front of him and vice versa.

As usual many girls came his way and asked for their hero's autograph, while showering him with gifts and chocolate. Of course he gladly complied.

"Kyaaa Naruto-sama, so cooool!"

"Heheh yeah I'm the coolest – dattebayo"

"Naruto-sama, are you growing your hair out? It looks sooo good!"

"A-ah s-sure am, watch this"

Naruto waved his hair and did the trademarked Bieber hair flip.

"KYAAAAA NARUTO-SAMAAA"

"OH MY GODDD SOOO CUTEEE"

"Y-yeah…"

Naruto was puzzled. Sure he knew he was popular because he was the hero and all that but everyone seemed extra excited today – a lot more excited.

'Crap, I can't be wasting time here, I have to see baa-chan', Naruto muttered in his thoughts as he waved goodbye to the girls.

This time Naruto hastened his pace and quickly speed walked his way to the hokage tower. After walking for some time, he finally reached the Hokage tower.

Usually Naruto would go in from the window, but somehow he felt weak today and didn't have the energy to do all that. Heck, even walking took a good amount of his energy. Nonetheless, Naruto headed straight into the Hokage tower normally and was greeted by saluting guards as he walked his way up to the reception desk.

At the desk he saw a familiar black haired woman that looked like she was reading something important.

"Shizune-baa-san"

Shizune looked up to see Naruto and she was about to greet him when she became puzzled looking closer at the boy. He looked different than before.

"N-naruto?"

"Yeah it's me, I can't explain right now – is baa-chan here?"

"Oh yes, she's been expecting you – you can head up to the room, she's probably waiting"

"Gotcha, thanks"

Naruto walked up the stairs into the Hokage's room and opened the door.

"Baa-chan~"

"IT'S TOO EARLYYY TO BE CALLING ME THAT"

Suddenly a thick book came his way, aimed straight at his face. Normally, Naruto would have had no problem dodging this, hell even Genin could easily dodged this but as hard as Naruto tried to duck or move out of the way – his body wouldn't listen.

THUD

The boy fell back a few inches as the book hit him straight on in the nose.

"N-Naruto!?"

Tsunade yelled in regret as she saw the blond falling down.

"Arghh…ow"

Naruto blinked his eyes open and scratched his upper nose with his finger. He summoned some energy to his arms to help push him off the ground and succeeded but stumbled a little as he tried to get up.

When Tsunade saw the boy struggling to get up, she knew something was wrong. She hurriedly sprinted over to the boy and grabbed his arm to help him up.

"Naruto, are you okay…?"

"Yeah, I'm fine baa-chan"

Naruto turned his head to Tsunade who was still supporting him by grabbing his left arm. He met her eyes with his sky blues. However, Tsunade's face distorted in shock when she examined the boy's face that was right in front of her.

"N-Naruto!? What happened to your face!?"

Tsunade showed a shocked expression that was visible on her face. She recognized it was Naruto, but at the same time some of his features had changed. He almost seemed more _delicate._

"That's what I came to talk about"

 **Author Notes:** It will happen…slowly…but surely


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:** Greetings, it's been 5 days. Here's a toast to being one second closer to our inevitable deaths. Here's chapter 8.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Uncharacteristic**

"I see…so that's what happened"

Tsunade placed a finger on her right temple and began to mutter in her thoughts.

'The C-CAT scan will still take another 5 days to get the results…'

Naruto stayed quiet observing the thinking Tsunade.

Tsunade looked back at Naruto.

"What else did the kyuubi tell you? – other than your organs shifting"

Naruto flinched all of a sudden at the sudden question and an unnerving memory took his thoughts.

 ** _'You almost died yesterday'_**

"Um…n-nothing else really"

Naruto wore a nervous expression as he avoided Tsunade's gaze before replying.

Tsunade's eyebrows twitched for a second before calming down.

"I see"

"So granny, can you fix it? I wanna go back and train really quickly!"

"TRAIN!? ABSOLUTELY NOT"

Tsunade looked at Naruto with an enraged expression on her face as she mashed her teeth together.

"Listen Naruto – No training, no jutsus, no dangerous exercises until AFTER I tell you it's okay, GOT IT?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS – now promise me Naruto, no training, okay?"

Tsunade glared at the blond in front of her giving him an intimidating look. She knew that Naruto always kept his promises, no matter how dangerous the promises were. If she could get him to promise her, it would relieve her mind just a little more.

"I promise…"

Naruto said as he looked down on his knees and pouted his lips together.

"Good"

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief as she leaned back on her chair.

She began to think again as she closed her eyes and thought about what course of action she should to take.

'Should I admit him to the hospital? The ANBU can watch over the Uchiha brat while I watch over Naruto until I get back the results… but the only issue is if Naruto will agree to stay at the hospital…'

Tsunade let out a long sigh of air and folded her arms.

Naruto arched his eyebrows and wore a curious expression.

"What's wrong baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked into the boy's eyes and couldn't help but notice how much prettier his face looked. She knew this was something serious but she had never seen transformations so _delicate_ and _soft_ in all of her life.

'Kuh…he's looks like a shoujo character'

Tsunade bristled out of her thoughts and gazed at Naruto seriously.

"Naruto… You'll be admitted to the hospital until I find out exactly what's wrong…"

Naruto looked at Tsunade with a displeased expression and clenched his teeth before speaking.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

Naruto clenched his fists.

"How long will I have to stay in the hospital…?"

"At least 5 days until I get the results from your C-Cat scan but it'll probably take longer than that"

Naruto let out a sigh and looked at his hands on his knees.

"Then, what about Sasuke? I'm supposed to be his guardian"

"The ANBU can watch over him, as they've been doing so already"

"I see…"

Naruto scratched his head feeling his hands ruffle through his lengthier hair strands and wondered in his head.

'5 days huh…?'

 **"Stay with the wench Kit, we can't risk your life just because of the Uchicha brat and I can't continuously supply my chakra into your coils"**

"My coils… Are you still directing it towards them?"

 **"Yes"**

"Since yesterday?"

 **"Yes"**

 **"…Now enough questions, just answer her – I'm getting tired"**

'Mnm'

Naruto nodded silently in his head and answered the dirty blonde in front of him with a calm expression.

"Okay baa-chan, please take care of me"

Tsunade's eyes widened in bewilderment at how quickly the brat agreed to her without any retaliation that she expected to hear.

"O-Oh, g-good, good!"

She changed her surprised expression and changed it into a small smile, and directed it at the blond in front of her.

'Guess the brats gown up a bit, heheh'

Tsunade let out a small giggle which Naruto didn't notice.

"So when am I going to the hospital?"

Naruto looked towards Tsunade curiously.

"Right now"

"WHAT, but at least let me tell Sasu-"

"No need, I'll tell the ANBU to inform him later – anyway we're going to the hospital right this instant"

"Hai…"

Naruto had a defeated expression on his face as he let out a large sigh.

 **OUTSIDE THE HOKAGE TOWER**

There was a shadow watching the interaction between the two blonds outside the Hokage tower from the window.

It was a man with dark bluish black hair and eyes as dark as a black hole. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

'5 days in the hospital…possibly more, there must be something wrong with the dobe if he's being admitted immediately', Sasuke muttered in his head.

Sasuke inched closer to the window and observed Naruto's expressions. It didn't seem serious by how calm he was, but Sasuke didn't trust the blond's outer façade.

He was determined to follow him regardless of what the Hokage told him.

He then noticed the two blondes getting up and leaving the room. Sasuke shunshined towards another building and waited for the two to exit the Hokage tower.

The brunet was curious about Naruto's condition and prepared himself to trail them – every step of the way.

 **ON ANOTHER BUILDING**

There lay two ANBU ninjas watching the brunet's back with widened eyes from a distance.

One wore a frog mask and the other wore an owl mask.

"Suspicious" [frog]

"What is?" [Owl]

"He's following Hokage-dono and Uzumaki-san secretly" [frog]

"And?" [Owl]

"That's suspicious" [frog]

"He's probably worried about Naruto-san – that's probably why he's following them" [Owl]

"Nonsense, why would he be worried about Uzumaki-san" [frog]

"Hmm…He probably cares about him" [Owl]

Owl gently smiled underneath his mask.

"Why is he following him secretly then, why not just go there and say hi" [frog]

'Really…', Owl muttered in his thoughts.

"No…well… He probably just doesn't want to burden them" [Owl]

"He's clearly up to something" [frog]

'Why is this idiot my partner…', Owl muttered in his thoughts.

 **Outside the Hokage Tower**

The two blondes exited the Hokage tower and started walking down the street towards the hospital.

Tsunade noticed Naruto was much slower when it came to walking and he looked more fatigued with each step he took.

However, his fatigue only exemplified his new gentle delicate looks and Tsunade couldn't help but gulp at the sight.

'Kuh… How can a man be so pretty…'

Tsunade continued to look and felt a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

As soon as she did, she immediately nodded her head back and forth furiously from left to right, trying to dispel all her evil thoughts.

'AH…What the hell am I doing…focus…Tsunade…FOCUS'

Naruto noticed this and gave a curious look towards the lady.

"Hm, what's wrong baa-chan?"

"N-Nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL"

Once Tsunade calmed down, she looked towards the blond with a serious expression.

"So, about Sasuke – when are you going to tell Sakura and the others?"

Naruto tensed at the sudden question and looked down on his feet as he continued walking straight ahead.

"In a while… but just not yet… I don't think he's ready to face them, I'm not sure how he'll react to everyone else or how everyone else will react to him…and I don't want him running away again…I can't take that risk…ever"

Naruto gripped his fists tightly but eventually let go as he felt too exhausted to do even that.

"I see, well knowing you, I'm sure you can hold off that brat just fine"

Tsunade gave a small smirk towards the blond on her left and patted his shoulder.

"Heh, I sure can!"

The two continued onto the hospital.

However they didn't notice that a shadow figure was watching and eavesdropping on their conversation from the beginning of their meeting.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Once Tsunade arrived at the hospital, she talked to one of the nurses and filled out some documents.

She motioned to Naruto to follow her and Naruto began following her as she led him to one of the hospital rooms on the third floor.

Tsunade slid the door open and walked inside.

Naruto slowly followed behind her and took in the surroundings.

The room had a bed with white sheets, white blankets, a window to the right side of the bed, a desk to the left, and your standard medical equipment.

It resembled Sasuke's room but pretty much most rooms looked alike in the hospital.

"This will be your home for the next week"

Tsunade gave a sly smirk to Naruto and motioned him towards the bed.

"For now, just lie down on the bed and get some rest, you seem exhausted today"

Naruto nodded. He was truly exhausted, even doing the simplest things like walking had him spending a lot more energy than usual and his body got tired much faster than usual, as well.

"Thanks baa-chan"

Naruto got on the bed and got himself comfortable with the sheets.

Tsunade nodded and sat down on a chair beside him which she pulled from the left of the room.

"I'll tell the nurses to get you a change of clothes later, for now you'll be in the care of the hospital until we figure out what's wrong"

"Mmn"

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation.

"The other nurses will come in and do some tests when you wake up but don't worry it'll just be the normal tests we did before, nothing serious"

"Gotcha"

Tsunade got up from her chair and messed Naruto's hair with her right hand.

"Well kid, I have to get going – lots of damn papers to seal, I'll see you soon - be a good boy and stay sill will you"

"Geez, I'm not a kid anymore granny"

"Heh, sure you ain't"

Tsunade ruffled his hair once more and began walking out of the room.

"Ah wait baa-chan!"

Tsunade stopped before exiting the room and looked back at the delicate pretty boy.

"What, brat?"

"Don't…don't forget to tell Sasuke, he might-"

"I get it, I get it – now hurry up and get some rest"

Tsunade waved at him and motioned for him to go to sleep before exiting the room.

Naruto smiled gently at the empty space that was now in front of the door.

"Thanks baa-chan"

 **HOSPITAL RECEPTION AREA**

A curious raven haired man had entered the reception room and took a seat on one of the chairs. It was Sasuke.

He had already heard the whole conversation Tsunade had with Naruto on the way here and was waiting for Tsunade to show up in the reception room after she had taken care of Naruto.

He looked around and saw various patients, nurses, doctors, all chatting with one another, making phone calls, and writing neatly on piles of documents.

Then he saw a shade of dark blonde coming from one of the hallways and into his line of sight. It was Tsunade.

Sasuke got up and off his seat, and headed towards the dirty blonde.

Tsunade noticed him and was briefly startled at how well he had hidden his presence. She could not detect his chakra at all.

'He must have learned from his previous experience', Tsunade muttered in her thoughts.

Finally, the blonde came to a stop and she now stood in front of the brunet, both glaring into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing here?", Tsunade asked.

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

A vein popped on Tsunade's upper left forehead when Sasuke ignored her question and answered with another question.

'This shitty brat, what does Naruto even see in him!?'

Tsunade rubbed her nose bridge tightly with her index finger and thumb showing an annoyed expression while closing her eyes.

She finally let out a sigh and glanced at the Uchiha.

"I don't know what's wrong with him…yet – all I know are his physical changes, his test and estrogen levels fluctuating, and…"

"And…?"

Tsunade paused before continuing.

"Anyway, he may seem fine now but his condition is serious and he won't be doing any strenuous activities for a while, got it?"

Tsunade glared at the boy to see if he actually understood what she meant.

"I see…"

Tsunade showed a surprised expression and arched her eyebrows as she looked at the worried expression Sasuke wore. This was the first time she had seen any sort of emotion that wasn't mixed with hatred or jealousy on the Uchiha's face.

"Well if you understand, then you can head back to Naruto's house and let the ANBU gaurds watch over yo-"

"I'll stay here"

"What?"

"I'll stay in the hospital"

Sasuke maintained an erect back and glared at the Hokage. The Hokage was perplexed by his sudden unexpected answer.

'Is…Is he _that_ worried about Naruto?', Tsunade thought.

"Wait here"

Tsunade slyly smiled and giggled a little as she walked over to the reception desk, taking out a document and writing on it with a blue pen.

After she finished writing, she took the paper and walked toward the brunet.

She gave the paper to Sasuke and he looked at the details of the document.

"This is…"

"That will give you access to Naruto's room whenever you please, normal people have limited time to see their patients, after all"

"I see…"

"Well…Knowing Naruto, he might – No, he will do something stupid, so it's your job to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless, got it?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at the paper to see which room Naruto was in.

'Room 3125'

He quickly dashed towards the staircase and climbed towards the third floor, leaving Tsunade there all alone.

"Damn brat… he could've at least said thank you…this is why I hate kids"

Tsunade muttered in a low voice and walked out of the hospital.

 **ROOM 3125**

Room 3125's door slid open and in walked a raven haired brunet. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto in front of him, on the bed, and noticed that he was already asleep.

He gently and quietly closed the door behind him, and walked over to the sleeping blond.

He looked at Naruto's sleeping face and noticed the changes immediately. He looked like one of those pretty boys in those shoujo mangas.

Sasuke took a chair from the left of the room and placed it beside Naruto's bed. He sat on the chair and continued observing the sleeping blond.

Naruto was sound asleep and had a peaceful aura surrounding him.

'Not a care in the world, huh…that's just like you', Sasuke smiled slyly as he thought.

Sasuke then noticed some drool coming out of Naruto's mouth. He looked over to the miniature desk on his right and opened the top drawer.

He found a box of tissues and quickly took it out of the drawer.

He then grabbed a couple of tissues and inched forward back to Naruto's face.

He took the tissue papers on his right hand and began wiping the slight drool that was coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"Mmn…ra..men"

Naruto spoke words in his sleep.

'Heh…he even thinks about food in his sleep, what a glutton'

Sasuke smiled and leaned back on his chair, while tossing the tissues aside.

'Guess I'll get some rest'

Sasuke steadily closed his eyes and dozed off into a slumber while he was sitting on his chair, not noticing the slight red mixed in with the drool he had wiped.

 **Author Notes:** Santa Clause doesn't believe in me


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:** Greetings, this chapter makes my heart very warm and soft inside. Enjoy gentlemen and ladies.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Chapter 9**

 **All's Useless**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the blurred vision. He was greeted with a pure white ceiling once he fully opened his eyes.

He then looked towards his left and saw a familiar raven haired man dozed off on his chair.

"S-Sasuke…?"

Naruto slowly sat up on his bed and observed the sleeping Sasuke, looking directly at his face.

 _'Is he sleeping?'_

Naruto waved his hands in front of Sasuke's closed eyelids and checked to see if he would wake up, but he didn't.

 _'Hmmm…that means…'_

A mischievous grin appeared on Naruto's face as he suddenly thought up a brilliant idea.

Naruto waved his hands in front of Sasuke's eyes again to make sure he was really asleep and quickly but quietly grabbed a black marker from the bottom drawer of the miniature desk beside him.

He opened the cap of the marker and inched closer towards Sasuke's face, holding his breath so as not to wake up the sleeping prince.

 _'Ohhh this is gonna be so goooood…hehehehe…'_

Naruto giggled out loud in his thoughts as he brought the marker closer to the brunet's face.

Just as he was about half a centimeter away from making contact with Sasuke's skin, Sasuke immediately and vehemently opened his eyes, scaring the crap out of the blond.

Naruto immediately hopped back a couple of inches on his bed and swiftly hid the marker behind his back.

"S-Sasuke, y-you're awake!"

Sasuke looked at the nervous blond in front of him. What the blond didn't know was that Sasuke was awake the whole time, he was just observing the blond and musing what he was going to do while he pretended to sleep.

"What's behind your back?"

Sasuke already knew what was behind Naruto's back but was curious how the blond would react.

"H-Huh, o-oh n-nothing…"

Naruto avoided Sasuke's gaze and looked to the left, droplets of sweat dripping from his right and left temple.

"I see"

Sasuke quickly got up and walked around the bed.

Naruto quickly tried to hide the marker under his butt but his arm felt weak and much slower than usual.

Sasuke grabbed the marker before Naruto had a chance to hide it and arched his right eyebrow at the blond.

"What's this?"

"A marker..."

Sasuke gave a small smirk towards the blond, which the blond didn't notice.

"Pulling pranks even when you're bedridden – you haven't changed at all"

"HEY SHUT UP…I have changed!"

Naruto glared at the brunet, this time staring right into his eyes.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, which the blond noticed this time.

"What's so funny?"

"No… you're right – you have changed"

Sasuke inched closer to Naruto's face and grabbed his chin with his index finger.

"You're much more prettier now, Naruto- _chan_ "

Sasuke confirmed his words as he looked at Naruto's new prettified delicate appearance. Naruto did look much more feminine now, therefore Sasuke decided to have a little fun with the blond in order to lighten his mood about his current condition.

Multiple veins popped on Naruto's upper left forehead as he clenched his teeth and glared at the brunet with rage.

Naruto Slapped Sasuke's index finger out of his way and mashed his teeth together.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOI- COUGH…COUGH…COUGH"

Naruto Suddenly began coughing aloud, not managing to finish his sentence and losing all traces of previous anger directed at the brunet.

Sasuke quickly went to the sink to the left of the room, got a glass cup from the cupboards and filled it with water.

He quickly walked back to Naruto and handed him the glass of water.

Naruto quickly grabbed the glass and gulped the water down slowly. and handed the glass back to Sasuke.

"T-Thanks…"

Sasuke placed the glass on the desk beside him and gazed back at Naruto.

"You should rest"

"I got it, mom"

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched slightly at the comment but the rest of his expression remained neutral.

Naruto slid back into his covers and laid down on the sheets again.

In truth Sasuke wanted to ask the dobe more about his condition but he chose not to because of how weak and frail the blond looked right now.

He decided to inquire more about his condition from Tsunade, later on.

"Sasuke…I'm gonna be here for a while…at least a week…so-"

"I know, I heard from Tsunade"

Sasuke lied, in actuality he had followed them secretly and eavesdropped on their conversation but he would never admit that to Naruto.

"I see…"

There was an awkward silence in the room for the next couple of minutes until Sasuke broke the gloomy mood.

"So tell me, I'm curious, how did you nullify my sharingan during our fight?"

Naruto moved his head slightly to the left, gazing towards the brunet, while the rest of his body laid still, flat on the bed in a rested position.

"Oh that, it's a secret"

"Hooh? I didn't think you could keep a secret, you're a big boy now"

"S-SHUT UP"

Naruto blushed embarrassedly and looked the opposite way.

"Besides, that was a one-time thing, so it doesn't really matter anymore anyway"

Sasuke eyes grew larger in curiosity.

 _'A one-time thing? Nullifying my sharingan was a one-time thing?'_

"Explain, Naruto"

Naruto let out a sigh and looked back towards the left, and stared at the brunet.

"Hinata's dad gave me a special liquid injection…er I don't really get how it works but he told me it would stop your sharingan temporarily for a couple of seconds or so"

Sasuke's eyes expanded again in bewilderment.

 _'It wasn't just a couple seconds…it was longer, at least half a minute or so…just how?'_

Naruto noticed Sasuke's thinking expression and clenched his teeth.

"AHH GEEZ, what does it matter anyway, you're back now – everything's over and we're all going to live happily ever after, so stop making that stupid face!"

Sasuke blistered out of his thoughts and looked back towards Naruto, observing the big pout on his face. Sasuke let out a small chuckle at the sight.

"Hmm, so I guess that means you cheated, huh?"

Naruto mashed his teeth together and revealed a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"W-WHA!? CHEATED!? OH PLEASE, I COULD HAVE KICKED YOUR ASS WITHOUT THAT STUPID NEEDLE"

Naruto glared at the Uchiha in utter annoyance, while the brunet just calmly smirked back.

"Once a loser always a loser, huh?", Sasuke said as he grinned straight at Naruto's face.

Naruto became enraged and his forehead turned bright red with all the blood rushing to his head.

 _'This will be fun'_ , Sasuke thought.

Naruto started screaming incoherent curses at Sasuke while Sasuke just continued grinning at the blond in an insulting manner.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

The two had calmed down, well mostly Naruto had stopped screaming and Sasuke returned to his neutral expression that he always wore.

Now, there was silence in the room once more, however it wasn't the awkward silence from before.

This silence was forced.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed that Naruto was sweating profusely, and breathing, and panting, large volumes of air – in and out quickly.

 _'He looks exhausted…I should let him rest'_

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep"

"Huh? But it's not even 10 yet"

"Well, I'm getting a little tired, so I'm going to head off for the night"

"O-Oh…okay"

Naruto showed a saddened expression and stared his eyes downwards.

"What, are you going to be lonely without me?"

"LIKE HELL I WILL, GET THE HELL OUT ALREADY"

Sasuke chuckled as he got up and off his seat, and he headed towards the room's exit.

Naruto quietly watched Sasuke leave his room and slid back a little on his bed, slowly closing his eyelids.

Naruto gently relaxed his frail body and entered into a deep sleep.

 **3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING**

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes. He was thirsty, excruciatingly thirsty – he needed water.

He slowly moved his feet out of bed and took his first step off the bed.

However – his body crashed, _again_.

His body fell like a rag doll straight onto the cement floor, hitting him straight in the jaw and chin.

"ARGH…what the hell"

He tried moving his body up, summoning strength onto his legs, but his lower body refused to respond, no matter how much he struggled.

"Fuck…water…I need water…"

Naruto licked his lips to suck any moisture that was present but they were completely dry and devoid of any form of wetness.

Naruto quickly and painstakingly latched his arms towards the bottom rails of his bed to help him stand up, but his legs still wouldn't listen to him.

"Shit…I…can't…move..."

Naruto's eyes started to show signs of desperation as his pupils decreased dramatically in size and his face showed an expression of lethal earnest.

Naruto swallowed a lump of dry saliva as he tried to reach for the top of his bed but as soon as he did – he felt something regurgitate from his mouth.

He quickly placed his right hand over his mouth to block what was coming out of his esophagus but it was too late. A lump of blood – and flesh – puked out from his mouth and onto his right hand. He looked at in shock and disbelief.

 **"Kit, you're dying"**

"Wha-BLEeUUUGH"

Before Naruto could question the kyuubi, he immediately started vomiting again, however this time the contents were far worse.

Naruto looked at the ground in horror and gazed maniacally at the crimson that stained it. The cement floor was splattered with blood and tiny amounts of flesh that came with it – it was his blood and his own flesh.

 **"SHIT…I CANT STOP IT - KIT, SCREAM FOR HELP, JUST YELL"**

Naruto's face was flushed with terror and panic that he had never experienced before. He had no idea what was going on. Every time he tried to scream, he would be interrupted by his unconditional need to vomit over and over again. The floor was now splattered with at least half a litter of blood and numerous tiny bits flesh mixed in with it.

Flushes of tears streamed down Naruto's eyes as he began puking the contents of his inner body restlessly like a waterfall.

However, that wasn't the end of his nightmare.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sickening pain hit his stomach like a giant needle sewing his organs together.

He undoubtedly felt something moving from within him – not just one thing but _multiple_ things.

 **"FUCK, THE INTESTINES THEY'RE TEARING APART"**

Naruto gasped in pure utter pain as he felt his organs tangle and mash against each other from within his own body. It was chaos – complete utter unknown disgusting chaos which was taking place inside Naruto's very own body.

Naruto's pupils almost became nonexistent as they shrunk to tiny millimeters, his eyes continuously birthed endless streams of tears, and his mouth, and nose, spurt out gallons of blood mixed with bits of flesh all over the floor.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-BLEEeUGHHH"

Naruto finally let out a terrifyingly sickening scream before beginning to puke again, hoping that something would change, hoping that this nightmare would end, hoping that he would somehow live, hoping that someone would save him - but somewhere deep down in his cringing heart he knew - he was all alone.

 **HOSPITAL RECEPTION AREA**

Sasuke was sleeping on a chair in the reception area. The Konoha pubic hospital was open 24 hours a day, and with the document he received from Tsunade, he was exempt from the curfews of visiting hours.

Sasuke opened his eyes, awakening from his sleep with an itch in his throat.

 _'I'm thirsty'_

He got up from his chair and headed to a water fountain that was down the hallway to his right.

Once he reached the fountain, he pressed the small tap button and held it there as he watched the water coming out of a small circular opening.

He bended down and took a few gulps of the water until he was satisfied. He then let go of the tap button and straightened his posture, as he began walking back.

However, suddenly – he heard a scream.

He could barely recognize the voice behind the scream but he didn't ponder too long and immediately ran upstairs towards Naruto's room.

 **ROOM 3125**

The doorway slid open and Sasuke rushed into the room, and gasped at the situation in front of him.

Naruto was lying on the floor making no movements with blood guzzling everywhere. Sasuke's pupils immediately shrank and his eyes widened in horror as he felt his heart beat rise at an exponential rate.

"NARUTO!?"

Sasuke screamed his name as he quickly rushed to the unmoving Naruto that was lying deathly on the crimson stained floor.

Sasuke carefully held up Naruto's head on his left arm and gazed horrifyingly at the mess that was Naruto's face.

It was covered with blood, bits of flesh leaking out from his mouth and nostrils which were seeping onto the floor beneath him and onto Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke's face was filled with a fear that he had never felt before. His body trembled from the sight of Naruto, and his heart pounded so hard that he could hear it beating throughout his entire body.

 _'SHIT, I-I HAVE TO GET TSUNADE'_

Sasuke immediately did a hand sign and summoned a shadow clone. The shadow clone shunshined in direction of the Hokage's tower, while the real Sasuke held onto Naruto's body for dear life.

 **HOKAGE TOWER**

Tsunade was busy stamping some seals on numerous documents that were stacked on her desk, when all of a sudden she felt an all too familiar chakra signature appear right before her window.

Before she could even gaze through the window behind her, the chakra owner in question jumped inside the building and glared at Tsunade with a desperate and horrid expression on his face. It was Sasuke.

"What the hell are y-"

"NARUTO'S DYING COME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW"

Tsunade's eyes expanded in bewilderment and she immediately jumped off her chair, and prepared a hand sign that shunshined her to the hospital immediately.

 **HOSPITAL**

Tsunade immediately appeared at the front of the hospital with a whirl of leaves surrounding her and quickly gazed at the third floor, while running towards the outer hospital walls. She ran up the walls with chakra imbued on her feet, and smashed the window that belonged to room 3125.

She jumped in and her heart immediately dropped at the sight of what she saw.

In front of her lay Naruto covered in blood from head to toe lying on Sasuke's arms, with eyes that almost seemed dead, and his body not moving an inch.

"NARUTOOO!"

Tsunade immediately ran up to the blond that was lying on Sasuke's arms and looked carefully at his face, examining it with dying intent.

Tsundae immediately looked at Sasuke and ordered him to bring the doctors, and nurses, into this room immediately.

Sasuke nodded and summoned a shadow clone that ran to the bottom floor to inform the nurses.

Not even a minute later, a herd of doctors and nurses burst through the room, panting furiously.

"GET THE MRI READY AND BRING ME MY TOOLS, WE'RE OPERATING RIGHT NOW"

Tsunade yelled at the nurses and doctors.

The nurses and doctors obeyed, and brought Tsunade her tools from the surgery rooms close by.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with a dead serious expression on her face.

"Carry him to the bed but be very careful, make sure you don't move him recklessly"

Sasuke nodded quietly but seriously back at Tsunade.

Sasuke gently picked up Naruto and was horrified at how light he was. It felt like he was carrying a bag of potatoes that he got from the flea market.

Sasuke walked over to the bed making sure to keep Naruto perfectly still while he was in his embrace, and carefully placed Naruto on the bed.

Tsunade immediately grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and told him to get out of the way.

The brunet complied immediately and got out of the way in lightning speed.

"OK GET THE MRI RUNNING, GET THE ANESTHETICS IN FAST, WE'RE STARTING"

Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring if any of the other patients in the hospital were disturbed by her.

She looked at Sasuke and told him to get out, as he would only be a hindrance if he remained here.

Sasuke obediently obeyed and walked towards room's exit while clenching his fists. He gazed over his shoulder one last time before he left the room and saw Naruto's face buried in the midst of all the doctors and nurses surrounding him.

Once Sasuke was out of the room he punched the wall, leaving a giant hole that cracked through the cement.

 _'Damn it…'_

 **ROOM 3125**

The anesthetics were swept into Naruto's blood vessels, however it didn't even look like they needed it as Naruto was already unconscious from all the blood loss and pain he'd experienced.

Tsunade immediately began setting up the MRI, adjusting the frequencies at a ridiculously fast pace that left all the doctors stunned in amazement.

She then set up all her tools, got the blood fusion ready to load, and wore her latex gloves after dipping her hand in liquidated alcohol.

One nurse injected a needle and connected the end of it with the blood packets Tsunade had, Naruto's blood type was type B positive which was good as they had an abundant amount of blood for that type.

Tsunade then ordered a nurse to connect the pump machine to the blood packet and begin pumping the blood at a low EF level.

Another nurse set up the heart monitor and the MRI was finally connected.

The MRI showed the colorblind picture of Naruto's innards – his organs.

Just as Tsunade was about to begin operating, all the nurses and doctors had immediately come to a halt as they all gazed devastatingly at what they saw on the MRI projection.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LETS GET STARTED, GET MOVING, SCAL-"

"Lady Tsunade…t-the MRI…look"

A nurse pointed to the MRI projection and Tsunade slowly but surely followed the direction of the finger of the nurse.

She gazed at the greyish black screen and was dumbfounded at what she saw.

"W-What!?"

Everything on the projection was mashed together and was a complete ball of mess. The organs were placed in places they weren't supposed to be – they were all tangled up like a bunch of Lego pieces that were sprung together with glue. They had no idea where anything began or even ended. They had no idea where to even start.

Tsunade's face showed a horrifying expression of pure and utter despair. She felt bile rise up her throat and sweat forming around her forehead.

 _'N-NO…I…I-I CAN STILL SAVE HIM…I HAVE TO'_

Tsunade quickly gulped down the bile that was surfacing from her esophagus and screamed at a nurse to wipe her sweat away with tissues.

She immediately screamed at the other doctors to snap out of their baffled stares and focus back on the task at hand.

"But Lady Tsunade…where do we even sta-"

"SHUT UP, WE'LL START ANYWHERE, NOW LETS BEGIN, SCALPEL"

A nurse handed her a scalpel and she began cutting open Naruto's abdomen. She was baffled and disgusted at what she saw. It was even worse looking at it for real than on the projection.

However, she still continued with a determined glint look in both her eyes.

 **OUTSIDE ROOM 3125**

Sasuke stood there peeking through the glass, beside the closed door, into the room.

He showed a worried expression when all the doctors stared at a grey screen, attached to a machine, with panicked looks on their faces.

However he became relieved when Tsunade reprimanded all of them with one fierce yell.

Sasuke clenched his fists at how useless he felt. He had so much power, so many jutsus but in the end it was all useless. He was good for nothing but destruction.

He bit his lips until blood gushed out and stared at the many doctors operating on Naruto.

 _'Damn it…'_

 **INSIDE ROOM 3125 – 47 MINUTES LATER**

Tsunade was breathing heavy through her medical mask and sweating profusely on both her temples, and forehead. A nurse had to continuously wipe it for her as she operated on Naruto's body.

However, everyone knew that what she was doing was meaningless. The organs were tangled up in too many places, many things were damaged beyond repair, and it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened.

The other doctor's had given up and just followed Tsunade's advice out of pity for their fellow doctress.

However, Tsunade showed no signs of giving up but instead had an obsessive look in her eyes as she continued operating. It was as if she was in a trance and refused to accept this as reality, thinking that this was all just a bad dream, that she would wake up any moment and the blond sunshine of her life would smile vibrantly at her, muttering his dream of being Hokage with his stupid bright teeth.

Tears began to flow out of Tsunade's eyes as she looked at the organs once more. Even though she had worked on it so diligently, for so long, and so hard – nothing had changed, nothing had been improved; everything was pure and utter chaos.

 _'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT'_

Tsunade lost control of her calm and, slightly, even her mind. For first time in her life, she didn't know what to do – at _all._

She just blindly operated on different organs hoping that something would pop into her head, hoping that an answer would be revealed to her for all her dedication and effort she put in, but there was nothing.

Everything was useless.

Then she heard a loud beep that cringed her heart and woke her up from her tranced delusions.

She looked at the heart monitor and her pupils started to convulse rapidly at the irregular pattern of the heart beats.

Beep.

Beep.

 _'No…NO…JUST STOP…JUST STAY FUCKING STILL'_

Beeeep.

 _'PLEASE JUST A LITTLE LONGER…PLE-'_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppppp.

Tsunade's hands dropped to her sides like a rag doll and she fell to her knees staring at the heart monitor – her eyes empty.

 _'N-No….I-It c-can't b-be…NO…NO…NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO'_

Tsunade quickly looked back to the blond boy that was on the bed with his abdomen cut open.

Tsunade shook the boy's face frantically hoping that he would wake up again and that this nightmare would finally come to an end.

"W-WAKE UP NARUTO, WAKE UP, PLEASE DON'T PLAY THIS JOKE ON ME NOW, PLEASEEE JUST OPEN YOUR EYES, PLEASEEE….JUST FUCKING WAKE UP…NARUTO…"

But he didn't.

Naruto was dead.

 **Author:** This is not the end of the story and this story isn't a tragedy. Viewer Discretion is advised.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:** Greetings, in the last chapter I mentioned Neji's father giving Naruto the injection that nullified the sharingan, that was an error – it should be Hinata's father. I fixed it on the day of the release but wanted to make sure no one is confused. Here's chapter 10.

 **Special thanks to:** **Rain-XIX** for pointing out Kakashi's sharingan mistake. Thumbs up!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Conviction**

 **OUTSIDE ROOM 3125**

Two eyes stared through the transparent glass beside room 3125's front door. The pupils shrinking in size and eyes burning furiously with the color of crimson.

They were Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke clenched his fists continually until his nails carved into his skin and red fluid seeped out of it, slowly hitting the ground. He still couldn't comprehend what had happened, no he refused to believe what had just happened.

All he saw was a crying Tsunade violently shaking the frail blond boy's head back and forth, screaming incoherent sobs that he couldn't hear through the door.

He gazed at the medics surrounding the two blondes; not one of them moving from their spots, not one of them were doing their jobs like they were supposed to, not one of them was helping; they all stood there with their heads down not uttering a single word.

Sasuke was finally coming to terms with the situation, however, he pushed the thought right out of his head as bile started to quickly come up his throat and out his gaping mouth.

He tasted the disgusting vomit as it slid through his inner tongue and out of his mouth – it tasted like _ramen._

"BLEUGHHHH"

Sasuke vomited again and again without stopping.

He didn't even attempt to stop as a flush of emotions rushed through his convulsing and shaking eyes.

Then a thought finally hit him like running straight into a brick wall.

 _'Naruto's dead'_

 **ROOM 3125**

All the medics in the room stared at their fellow doctress as she screamed the dead boy's name over and over again with tears streaming down her face making it no longer recognizable.

The heart monitor that stayed eerily silent beside her only caused her screams to worsen and get louder.

None of the other medics knew what to do, they had never seen Lady Tsunade so emotionally broken and traumatized before. All of them were scared of telling her that the boy was gone – never to come back again.

They just gazed silently as the maddening screams and sobs grew stronger and more incoherent as the blond swallowed her own tears in the process.

They just watched as the nightmare was finally coming to its deathly end.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Two eyes suddenly flushed open; quickly gazing around its surroundings and trying to find out what had just happened.

However, everywhere it looked – there was only pure and unpolluted darkness around him.

The eyes suddenly started convulsing rapidly trying discern anything that was out of the ordinary, pleading that something would be out of place, hoping there was something that he could follow, but in the end - there was nothing.

Everything around him was empty.

Everything around Kurama was completely and utterly void.

Suddenly, just as Kurama began to despair; he heard a sound – a soft childish voice.

 _"Hehehe…"_

Kurama quickly turned his gaze towards the high pitched giggling that he'd just heard a millisecond ago but couldn't recognize it as it was so brief.

Nevertheless, he felt hope filling his eyes once more as he turned, thinking that it was his stupid loudmouthed landlord who would curse and annoy him in his sleep, thinking it must be him.

 **"Kit!? Is that y-"**

Just as Kurama turned around to face the direction of the giggling; he was stupefied.

In front of him was a small girl, a girl who he had never seen before but her appearance eerily resembled that of Naruto.

She had the same blond hair, the three whisker markings on each side of her cheeks, and the same sky blue eyes that oddly had the same glint in them as Naruto's.

 **"N-Naru..to…?"**

Kurama questioned the little girl that was smiling and skipping around in the void of darkness that surrounded them.

However, the girl never answered. She just continued skipping and playing as if the giant fox that was in front of her wasn't there at all.

Kurama was annoyed that the child didn't answer back as he creased his eyebrows.

 **"Child, who are you?"**

 _"Hehehe…"_

The child ignored him once more and continued hopping in place, enjoying the game she was individually playing with no one but herself.

Kurama became outraged at being ignored a second time and immediately let out killing intent.

 **"YOU STUPID BRAT, WHERE IS NARUTO, WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE HIM, WHERE IS THIS?"**

The child finally stopped playing and looked up at the fox that was all of a sudden in front of her.

She walked closer towards the fox with her tiny feet holding a curious expression on her face.

She walked bit by bit, inch after inch, until finally she touched the fox's paw in front of her.

Kurama flinched as he noticed the child touching his paw but curiously gazed at her.

She had no emotions of fear or despair, in fact he couldn't sense any emotions at all. Any normal human would feel something and most of them feared him. Naruto at first feared him too but that slowly changed over the years.

However, the tiny girl in front of him was devoid of any such feeling. She was blank, like a white canvas no one had ever drawn on; like she was gazing at another being for the first time in her life.

Kurama was baffled at the child's ignorant mind, she was practically empty in the head.

Kurama just observed the child rubbing the fur on his paw in a curious manner, rubbing it back and forth, scratching the ends of his fur with the tips of her tiny fingers.

However, Kurama then noticed the child's mindscape start to fill and grow. No, it wasn't that her mindscape was growing, it was that she was absorbing _his_ mindscape, his chakra and his very being into her – literally.

 **"YOU DAMN BRAT!"**

Kurama screamed at the tiny girl with sudden rage and flung his claws directly towards her.

As his claws were about to make contact with the girl's head, a vortex suddenly appeared out of thin air on her abdomen and began to suck his claws in, and eventually his whole arm directly into her.

Kurama screamed and roared trying to remove his arm out of the black hole that was on the girl's stomach but the force was too strong.

Both his arms were being sucked in at a deathly fast rate as Kurama struggled to move back, in the opposite direction.

However, as he was trying the remove his arms – he noticed the girl growing as she sucked in his very being.

The girl was becoming taller, her hair growing lengthier, and her eyes growing much sharper.

" **W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?** "

Kurama screamed in desperation, as his arms became fully submerged in the black hole and his legs slowly started drifting towards it as well.

The girl was now growing much taller, her body maturing much faster, and her mind growing much fuller than before – as she continued absorbing the giant fox into her.

 **"Y-YOU FUCKING PUNY BRAT, I'LL KILL YOU!"**

By now, most of Kurama's body was fully submerged into the girl and only his head was sticking out onto the opposite direction of the black hole, fighting for dear life to get out.

However suddenly in the vast void that was around him and the girl, he saw a light coming from the opposite direction of them.

He took a glance at the light and saw a man standing there. A staff in his hands, two horns sticking out of his head, and numerous spiral circles on both of his eyes.

 **"H-Hago…romo!?"**

However, before Kurama could ask anymore, he had vanished and had been fully absorbed into the, now, fully grown girl.

There was silence until the man with the spiraling eyes slowly walked towards the girl and placed his right hand on top of her head.

The girl's eyes looked dead as if she was unconscious however strangely her body was still standing and erected straight.

A light shone from the man's hand that was on the girl's head and the man began muttering incoherent words that didn't exist in the normal world, except for one.

" _Naruto_ "

 **NEXT SCENE**

Two eyes immediately opened and looked forward. The eyes were convulsing rapidly from left to right and squinting at the same time from the lack of moisture around them.

The eyes glazed around in desperation to find an opening for light to shine in, however no source of light could be found, only a brown colored wall in front of it that was inches away from making contact with its eyes.

Beneath the convulsing eyes, a small voice could be heard as it struggled to scream from its mouth.

"…He...l…"

"…H…e…l…p…"

Beneath the voice, there were two hands that were struggling to get up out of the tight spot it was in, where it could barely budge due to the confined space it was in. The hands tried pushing against the brown wall in front of it, using what little might it could summon but the wall wouldn't budge.

The mouth began to hyperventilate when it noticed how squished its body was within the brown walls surrounding it.

There were brown walls on all sides of its body, just inches away from touching its body, with no holes in at all making it suffocating to just breathe.

The body struggled again to push the brown wall in front of it but this time it summoned power to its legs to try and push the wall again, pushing the knees up onto the wall while receiving support from its feet pushing beneath it.

However, the brown wall still wouldn't move.

The owner of the body became desperate, suffocating from the lack of oxygen in the confined space it was trapped in.

Realizing it didn't have enough strength to push the wall open, all it could do was scream out for help, hoping that someone would hear its desperate plea for help.

"H…e…l….ppp"

"P…l…e…a..se….so..me…o…n..e"

The voice barely let out any volume as the body's mouth was exhausted and had no energy left for a greater outburst.

With one final urge of desperation and lethal earnest, the voice let out its last scream.

"HHE…L….P"

 **CEMETERY**

Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the council stood in the middle of the cemetery, gazing at the gravestone in front of them.

There was no name etched on the gravestone, it was just a blank gravestone that looked more like a decoration than an actual grave belonging to someone.

That, however, was the point of it.

When Naruto had died, the council came to a decision to keep his death a secret until some time had passed.

Kakashi became outraged at this and lost his usual cool demeanor that was usually present all his life.

Tsunade had gone completely insane at the blond's death. She refused to believe that Naruto was truly in fact dead, as she drank herself to bed everyday thinking that Naruto would come back the next morning when she woke up and when she realized he didn't, she again succumbed to heavy drinking throughout the day, going back into a trance waiting for her vibrant blond to show up in front of her again. She repeated this process over and over again gradually killing herself little by little in the process, and being called an alcoholic from the neighboring bars.

Sasuke remained silent and distanced himself further away from people as his eyes looked even more lifeless than they had previously been. He shut himself off from other people and refused to talk to anyone, not that he had many to talk to in the first place.

Only these three, the council, and the medics that were there at the hospital during Naruto's final day knew of what happened to Uzumaki Naruto, and they were all ordered to keep quiet about the incident and never reveal any details regarding the night of Naruto's death.

This was the prime reason Naruto was buried with an empty gravestone that was disguised as a decoration.

The council had originally decided on burning the body making sure that no one would ever be able to discover any evidence of his death, but Kakashi had painstakingly and continuously tried to convince them that he be buried at the official Konoha cemetery.

In the end, the council submitted to Kakashi's constant bickering and arguments, and decided to go with his proposal.

Kakashi, however, was still bitter at the fact that no one else knew of Naruto's death other than the few here.

Tsunade stepped forward and immediately fell in front of the grave stone. She was still intoxicated from all the alcohol she had this morning and the night before.

"Naruuttooooooooo… _hiccup_ …you stupid brattttttt… _hiccup_...hurrryyy….and…wakkee..upppp…I.. ha..ve…to…smack…youuu… _hiccup_ …"

Tsunade crouched down in front of the gravestone and started hitting it lightly, not having enough energy to muster up the strength to leave any damage on the stone.

The council members eventually said a prayer and left the cemetery.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked quietly at Tsunade as she grumbled curses at Naruto in front of his own grave.

"Naruuutooooo…say… _hiccup…_ dattebayo _…_ comonnn….sayy..itt…"

Kakashi showed a slight frown on his face at the grumbling Tsunade that was in front of him.

He slowly walked towards the dirty blond and tapped her left shoulder with his right hand, showing a pitiful expression towards her.

"Come…Tsunade-sama…it's time to go…visiting hours are over"

Tsunade looked back over her shoulder and onto the man slightly behind her.

"Whhaatt…I…Havee.. _hiccup_ …to…get…Naru.. _..to_ "

"He…He's not joining us…he no longer will…"

Tsunade wailed her arms like a child in displeasure at Kakashi's words and continued to drunkenly mutter curses with Naruto's name, while Kakashi tried to calm her down.

Behind the two, Sasuke remained quiet and looked at the gravestone with his blank lifeless eyes.

He felt nothing, his whole body was numb, his mind was empty, and he looked like shit. He never would have thought Naruto's death would affect him this much, but it completely destroyed his soul.

As he stared emptily at the grave - he remembered a painful memory the blond had told him when he came back to Konoha.

 _'You have no one Sasuke, besides me…you're all alone'_

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small whispered chuckle at the piercing words that shattered his already empty mind.

Sasuke felt pathetic as Naruto's words hit him harder and harder as each second of his life passed by.

For the first time in his life, he felt absolute and utter regret.

He looked down on the muddy ground, as rain started to pour down slowly onto his hair, and began to think.

 _'If only I had stayed…If only I had never gone out of Konoha…if only I didn't focus on revenge…on the clan…but now...everything was…pointless'_

 _'I had everything…and I gave it all up…'_

 _'What do I do now…tell me…what…the…fuck do I do now, NARUTO!?'_

Sasuke clenched his teeth and hands as hard as he could, and felt moisture coming out of his eyes. It was the rain, _it must be the rain,_ he muttered as he stared hard at his feet.

Just as Sasuke was about to ponder in his thoughts once more, he heard a chilling voice call out to his ear.

 _"…H…e…l…p…"_

He immediately looked up to see if the arguing duo in front of him had called him but then noticed they were still arguing back and forth against each other.

 _'Am I imagining things or i-'_

 _"P…l…e…a..se….so..me…o…n..e"_

Before Sasuke could finish his thoughts, he heard the voice again, this time much more distinctly clearer than before.

"N-Naruto!?"

Sasuke gasped.

The old Sasuke would have ignored the voice and would be rational about the situation. There was no one other than him and the arguing duo in front of him that were present, and not a single chakra signature for miles away could be sensed as the cemetery was far out of the public reaches of Konoha. The old him would accept Naruto's death and not even think about tarnishing his ego or reputation by suspecting that the blond was still alive.

But, he was different now – he didn't care anymore.

Sasuke immediately ran forward towards the grave and knocked Kakashi and Tsunade out of the way as they were bickering.

When Sasuke reached the front of the grave – he started digging furiously, desperately like an asylum convict gone mad.

Kakashi was stunned at seeing Sasuke like this, more so when he looked at the brunet's face while he frantically dug.

He would have never guessed that Sasuke could make such a pathetic expression, an expression of a desperate man who was clinging onto futile hope.

Even Tsunade was perplexed by the sudden unexpected action of the brunet and even more stunned when she saw the maddening eyes of the man as he started digging hysterically for his life.

So much emotion was flushed on Sasuke's face, his face that was used to being expressionless, that was used to being completely void of any feelings, made it look as if deep cracks were running through his cheeks and beneath his eyes.

Kakashi got up and slowly walked toward the frantic brunet.

"Sasuke…that's enough…he's…he's de-"

"HE'S ALIVE!"

Sasuke's sickening yell made Kakashi flinch for a brief moment.

Tsunade watched the brunet as he continued to dig with chakra imbued into his hands, rain pouring down hard onto their bodies as the mud became wetter beneath the brunet's knees.

Tsunade walked closer to the brunet and sat quietly beside him as he continued digging desperately, watching his expression that she had never seen before on the Uchiha, but she had seen it somewhere else.

It was the same – as _him._

Tsunade immediately got up and helped the Uchiha start digging, until she had – had enough and punched the ground until mounds of mud flew up above into the air, knocking back the unprepared Uchiha several yards away and forcing Kakashi to jump back a few meters onto the ground.

All that was in plain view now was the casket in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade gazed at the casket and started hyperventilating, remembering the night Naruto had left from this world, remembering the night his heart had stopped, remembering the night she had failed to save him.

While her eyes convulsed at the sight of the casket, Tsunade immediately jolted back into reality - forgetting the trance she had been in so far, forgetting the endless amount of sake she had drank, and forgetting that she had witnessed Naruto die by her very own hands.

The realization pierced her aching heart suddenly as she grabbed her chest tightly and looked toward the Uchiha who was slowly getting up.

Tsunade walked slowly towards the Uchiha but stopped meters away before reaching him.

"Na…Naruto…he's…dead…"

Thunder roared and lightning hit the air behind Tsunade as she muttered those words to Sasuke, tears dripping out of her eyes realizing she had said it with her own mouth.

The Uchiha gazed back at the dirty blond with madness running through his crimson eyes, looking straight through Tsunade and into the casket behind her.

"He's alive"

Rain fell hard on all three of them, making them feel every pore of their body being hit by it.

Kakashi and Tsunade were both dumbfounded at the look Sasuke had just given while saying that. The amount of conflict that was going on in his eyes, him not even blinking once as he said it, the look of utter chaos being released from the expression on his face, and the red lines of sclera branching further into his white eyes.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi at that point in time thought the same thing about the man in front of them.

 _He's broken_.

Sasuke ignored their looks and ran forward in a crazy obsessed manner, not realizing the two in front of them were taking on defensive stances.

They were ready to stop him from getting further close to the casket but he simply charged straight ahead not blinking an eye as the rain hit harder on his pores.

Kakashi looked towards Tsunade and Tsunade nodded back.

Kakashi then gazed at the man in front of him with a pitiful look on his face, as his uncovered eyes started to frown.

Kakashi threw a feint kunai towards the brunet and gave a signal to Tsunade beside him.

Tsunade nodded once more and took up a fighting stance, as Kakashi readied his stance as well.

However, before either two could make a move, they were shocked to see what had happened.

The kunai Kakashi threw, which was supposed to be a feint, hit Sasuke straight in the chest. Sasuke didn't even try to dodge the attack, much less block it, but that wasn't what shocked them the most.

No, it was the fact that he was still running forward, straight at them towards the casket with a kunai pierced into his chest, with that mad look in his eyes.

"NARUTO, NARUTO, WAIT I'LL COME RIGHT NOW!", Screamed Sasuke with a volume that sent the crows flying.

Kakashi and Tsunade both flinched at the earnestness in his voice and the desperation he gave of as a whole.

At this moment, a part of them actually wanted to believe the man in front of them, and that maybe – Naruto was still in fact alive.

Tsunade and Kakashi eased out of their fighting positions and just let Sasuke run right past them, as they soon began to follow behind him.

Sasuke immediately jumped toward the casket; punched the left and right sides of it, making holes that he could grip, and then swung the top off.

"NARUTO!", Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs as he looked into the casket.

Tsunade and Kakashi were right behind him, and looked together with him.

However, all of them were stunned at what they saw.

Everyone stopped moving, their pupils shrinking and their eyes widening in astonishment.

Sasuke looked straight ahead into the blue orbs that pierced his shattered soul and at the same time gave life to them - however they didn't belong to the person he was expecting.

Suddenly a hand came towards him and touched his cheeks.

"…Than…ks…te…me…"

 **Author notes:** It's beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes:** Greetings. Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be twice as long.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

 **Chapter 11**

 **It's a Girl**

 **HOSPITAL ROOM 3333**

Two blue eyes winced slightly before opening.

The first thing it noticed was the white ceiling, before glazing around to see that it was in a familiar looking room again.

After gazing for some time, it noticed a bluish black color towards its left; the blue eyes slowly adjusting to its heavily blurred vision and eventually focusing in on what it was looking at.

It was hair.

Hair that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

The blue eyes suddenly strutted open, looking directly at the raven haired man, while observing him intently.

He was sitting on a chair slightly dozing off, semi closing his eyes that had dark baggy circles underneath them - fighting to stay awake.

The blue eyes became dry as it continued to gaze at the brunet, until it blinked twice in rapid succession.

Sasuke immediately took notice of this and opened his semi closed eyes swiftly before gazing at the blue orbs staring at him.

He became entranced in a staring contest as he locked his eyes with the blue spheres and suddenly flinched when the latter eyes began to move back and forth.

He abruptly jolted out of his chair and ran out of the room yelling incoherent words that were hard to hear towards the owner of the blue eyes.

The blue eyes blinked again to regain moisture back to its surface but slowly began to tighten its eyelids closer together, until eventually - they shut.

 **HOSPITAL RECEPTION LOUNGE**

Sasuke ran with all his might to the reception lounge.

He was looking for a certain dirty blonde to report to.

He ran quickly down the halls, attracting the attention of all the nurses, doctors, and patients that he passed by, until he spotted the woman he was looking for.

It was Tsunade.

Tsunade saw the brunet running quickly towards her and slowly slowed down as he began closing the distance.

Tsunade dropped the documents she was looking at onto the side of a table, as Sasuke inched closer to her.

Sasuke now stood right in front of her, looking straight at her eyes with an erect back.

"She's awake"

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock, but it was slowly overcome with anxiousness as she heard the words. She nodded to the brunet and stared back into his eyes.

"Lead the way"

 **ROOM 3333**

Room 3333's door slid open to reveal a dark haired man and a blonde haired woman walk into the room.

The woman walked in first and the man walked in last; slowly but gently closing the door behind him.

It was Sasuke and Tsunade.

Tsunade slowly inched closer to the bed that was in front of her, as Sasuke followed her without uttering a single word.

Tsunade now stood in front of the bed gazing wide eyed with astonishment at the patient that was lying in front of her.

She observed the being in front of her with narrowed eyes and concentration.

The patient in front of her was a girl with long sun kissed golden hair that extended to her lower back, her face taking the shape of a heart, her skin as fair as snow white, her lips as bright and vibrant as a cherry, and her cheeks with three thin whisker marks on each side that reminded her too terribly of Naruto.

She then noticed her Adams apple was nowhere to be seen, and her eyebrows were a thin line of bright yellow which were perfectly aligned and symmetrical slightly above her eyes.

All her features made the girl look very delicate, cute and sharp at the same time.

It was like looking at one of those Disney princesses you only saw on TV, no imperfections to be found anywhere.

Tsunade continued to gawk at the girl's similarities to Naruto for some time as if she was in a trance.

However, while Tsunade was gazing at the girl's similarities, and her exotic beauty; two ocean blue eyes slowly started to inch open; wincingly and slowly.

Tsunade gasped as the girl fully opened her eyes and stared right back into her hazel orbs.

"…B..aa…ch…an…"

Tsunade's heart almost gave out at hearing those precious words as she tried to desperately hide her aching pain from showing on her face.

Tsunade mentally told herself to snap out of it and looked questioningly at the girl.

"W-Who are you?"

The sunny blonde only further opened her eyes at the confusing question Tsunade gave her.

"…Wh…at..?"

The sunny blonde was shocked at the question but at the same time she couldn't retort back fluently as her mouth barely had any moisture and was left unquenchably dry.

"…Wa…ter…"

Sasuke took notice of this, and immediately rushed to the sink and filled a glass cup with rushing lukewarm water.

He then proceeded to head back to the bedridden blonde and inched the glass forward with his hand, motioning for her to grab it.

However, the sunny blonde just stood there motionless, only gazing at Sasuke as she summoned all her energy - only managing to tilt her head in his direction.

Sasuke showed a pained expression on his face as he watched the girl squirm in her weak state.

However, as he did, Tsunade snatched the glass of water from Sasuke's hand and gently brought the edge of the glass towards the blonde's mouth, holding her chin gently with one hand and the glass of water with the other.

She titled the cup forward and began feeding the sunny blonde the glass of water.

To Tsunade's surprise - the girl gulped down the water in seconds and started licking her mouth profusely after she had finished, like a baby.

She looked up at her and stared right into her hazel eyes.

"Mo…re"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the desperate manner the girl had said it in, as she quickly glanced at Sasuke in which he nodded.

Sasuke then proceeded to the sink again, got a bigger glass from one of the cupboards and proceeded to fill it with water, before heading back to the fragile girl.

They repeated this process umpteenth times until the sunny blonde was satisfied and well hydrated enough to speak.

"Thanks baa-chan, thanks teme"

The sunny blonde said as she showed a vibrant smile showing her bright shiny diamond teeth towards the duo.

Tsunade and Sasuke both widened their eyes in stunning manner at the words and expression the sunny blonde had expressed her thanks in.

It was exactly the same as – _him_.

"N-Naruto!?"

Tsunade and Sasuke had both unconsciously said it at the same time.

The sunny blonde looked at them both with a confused expression on her face.

"Huh?"

Sasuke then slightly stepped forward and gazed at the direction of the sunny blonde, with an earnest expression on his face.

"You…Are you really Naruto?"

The sunny girl narrowed her eyes at the brunet.

"Huh, excuse me?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Sasuke yelled as his eyes started convulsing into crimson – remembering the day his best friend had died in the hospital right in front of him.

"W-Wha, Of course it's me! Geez is something wrong with you-"

All of a sudden, the sunny blonde stopped her retort as she noticed something eerily wrong with her.

 _'M-My v-voice…!?'_

She realized the high pitch of her voice and also the fact that she, herself, could not even recognize it.

Then dread started to feast upon her, as she noticed the other drastic changes that had happened to her body; her much longer hair, her much thinner hands, and these two lumps of heaviness that she felt hanging on her chest.

Her eyes started to convulse rapidly as she started muttering something about a mirror beneath her breath.

"…mirror…"

She whispered in a low voice that no one could hear.

Tsunade began to show a worried look towards the girl and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong…?"

However, before Tsunade could place her hand on her shoulder, the sunny blonde started struggling out of her bed, trying to muster enough energy to move her legs, but her whole body was much too exhausted and malnourished to even move an inch.

"Wait, you're not in any condition to move, just sta-"

"BAA-CHAN, I NEED TO SEE THE MIRROR!"

Tsunade flinched at the familiar way the girl had yelled at her and her heart clenched when she heard her call her by that nickname.

"O-Oh o-okay…"

Tsunade let go of the frantic blonde and rushed to the cupboards; searching for a miniature mirror.

Sasuke stood there silently and continued observing the sunny blonde intently.

After searching through the cupboards, Tsunade finally found the miniature mirror she was looking for and proceeded to swiftly walk back to the sunny blonde.

Tsunade handed the mirror to the fragile girl.

The sunny blonde quickly and unhesitatingly grabbed the mirror from Tsunade's hands.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow at the blonde and Sasuke continued to stay silent, showing no emotion, as he unrelentingly observed the blonde furthermore.

The sunny blonde quickly jabbed her eyes onto the mirror and hysterically lost her composure at the sight of her own reflection.

Her pupils shrunk, her eyes widened, and together - they convulsed rapidly at the image of a girl that reflected back into the blonde's eyes.

The girl clenched the sides of the mirror tight with her hands, as cracks began to form on the mirror itself, and mashed her teeth together until cracklings were heard throughout the whole room.

Tsunade inched forward to the girl, with a worried expression placed on her face, as she tried reaching her hand towards the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, are you oka-"

However, before Tsunade could finish, the girl in front of her bellowed out a yell that shook the whole hospital in two.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!?"

 **Author Notes:** Apologies, I have been redoing a lot of the planning for the next arc in this story, hence the slow update.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Greetings, I know I said a longer chapter, however I decided to upload two chapters instead as the settings were different. Enjoy...

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

 **Chapter 12**

 **Realization**

 **ROOM 3333**

There was total chaos after the sunny blonde had seen herself in the mirror.

She started tumbling around in bed, screaming incoherent curses towards the Uchiha, yelling about losing her handsomeness, and that her precious little kunai in her pants was missing.

Tsunade had no choice but to inject the girl with a strong sedative to calm the girl down while forcing her into a deep sleep.

The sunny girl slowly but surely drifted off into a deep slumber after some time, until she lay fully asleep, once more in front of the duo that was Tsunade and Sasuke.

Tsunade set up an anesthesia pump directed towards the sleeping blond, in order make sure she stayed asleep, at least until she figured out her course of action.

After injecting the needle into her blood vessel located on her elbow; Tsunade silently glanced the girl's face, reminiscing in nostalgia as she gazed at her whiskers.

Sasuke inched closer to Tsunade and gave her a curious expression as he directed his attention to her.

"Well?"

Tsunade snapped out of her daze, and quirked her head towards Sasuke.

"Huh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and creased his eyebrows.

"Who is she?"

Tsunade looked back at the sleeping girl.

"I-I don't know…"

"Hn"

There was silence for umpteenth minutes as both of them stared at the sleeping blonde, until Sasuke broke the mood.

"She said she was Naruto"

Tsunade's eyes widened and gazed back into Sasuke's direction as he said those words, but quickly reverted back to the sleeping blonde.

"B-But, that's…"

Tsunade lay there silent for some time contemplating her thoughts and Sasuke's words.

 _'It's true this girl was found in Naruto's coffin…but that doesn't mean it's- Wait, does that mean someone got his body. But even if they did, why would they put a girl in his place; much less one that's alive… Although, her face does resemble Naruto's… but it's…biologically impossible-'_

"Did you do any tests?"

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts at the sudden provoking question.

She looked toward the brunet with a calm expression.

"I did a blood and DNA test, several times, however only the blood test proved to be the same, which doesn't mean much; there are thousands of people with the same blood type"

"And the DNA test?"

"That…It didn't match Naruto's but…"

"But?"

"Well, there was no match at all… Not a single person in Konoha or anyone in our database had a match on her…"

"What if she's not on the database?"

"That's impossible, the database doesn't just compose of the people in our village but it's an open source database for all the hospitals connecting all five nations – there are tens of millions of people on it – there's no way someone _can't_ be traced from it-"

Tsunade took a breath before continuing.

"And I doubt she's a beggar, I mean just look at her; have you ever seen such a sophisticated looking brat before?"

Sasuke broke contact with Tsunade and gazed back at the sleeping blonde.

"True"

Sasuke inched closer to the sunny blonde and placed a hand on her left cheek, touching the spot where her three whiskers were.

"These whiskers - they're like his"

Sasuke continued caressing her left cheek as he slowly inched his hand to her yellow bangs which he gently brushed aside revealing her long eyelashes.

Tsunade stayed silent and watched as Sasuke silently pet the girl's head.

She observed Sasuke's expression and noticed the subtle differences from his neutral façade.

It was almost as if he was happy, excruciatingly happy, even though he didn't show it.

Tsunade inched forward to Sasuke, holding a stern expression on her face, as she walked beside him.

"We'll check her memories"

Sasuke slowly stopped his petting and placed his hand to his side, as he blinked once.

"Hn"

 **ROOM 3333 - 2 Hours later**

Inside the room, another blond figure joined the trio as he lay beside the sleeping blonde.

It was Yamanaka Inoichi.

Inoichi sat on a chair beside the bedridden girl with his hand stilly placed on the young girl's forehead.

Currently he was checking for memories of another blond that he knew too well of; Naruto.

 **MINDSCAPE**

 _Inoichi fell gently onto a floor and quickly gazed at his surroundings._

 _In front of him stood a familiar apartment that he had seen before but couldn't remember exactly where._

 _He figured this was probably the girl's residence, as he inched his way up the stairs to the front door._

 _He unlocked the door and was immediately surrounded by a different setting as he stepped inside._

 _It was a park._

 _The park had trees, a school yard, and one lonely swing that was swinging with someone on it._

 _It was a child._

 _Blond hair, blue eyes, trademarked whisker marks that he knew all too well by now – it was Naruto, as a child._

 _Curious to see more and needing more visions as evidence; he walked closer to the boy and watched him swing, back and forth, having a sad expression on his face._

 _As he closed in on the boy, the boy suddenly got up and rushed off somewhere else, which surprised_ _Inoichi._

 _The boy ran to a white door that appeared on the tree that he was swinging on and abruptly entered it._

 _'Another door?'_

 _Inoichi erected his back and walked forward towards the newly found door._

 _He reached his hand out on the handle and slowly turned the door knob, opening the door._

 _He was on top of the Hokage monuments this time._

 _The young blond boy sat there on the head of the fourth Hokage's face and gazed at the village with ignorant confidence in his eyes, and a vibrant smile plastered on his face._

 _Inoichi felt warm looking at the familiar smile – it was heartwarming._

 _He noticed that there were no ripples in the memories so far, meaning these memories weren't altered, meaning he had enough evidence to deduce that these were in fact the genuine memories of Uzumaki Naruto, which right now baffled him._

 _However, as he was about to ponder more in his head; he noticed the boy get up and run forward jumping off the monument where they stood._

 _He followed the boy's trail and noticed that another door was placed in midair; where the boy had jumped to and supposedly had entered._

 _Curiosity got the best of Inoichi as he decided to enter the door, thinking that one more vision couldn't hurt._

 _He was wrong._

 _Once Inoichi stepped into the door, he noticed that he was inside a small dark basement._

 _There were no lights to be found anywhere, no windows, and no source of light._

 _He stood there for a brief moment letting his eyes adjust to the darkness around him._

 _Once he did, he noticed the separate doors surrounding the tiny basement he was in._

 _He walked to one of the doors, which revealed a small closed up room with just a garbage bin in front of him._

 _However, he noticed an impending amount of flies flowing over the top of the closed bin._

 _'Is it rotten food?'_

 _Inoichi's eyes widened in curiosity as he inched his way forward towards the garbage bin and slowly lifted the top off._

 _However._

 _A sudden disgusting aroma forced their way up through his nostrils making him gag prematurely, but not enough for what he saw next._

 _In the bin lay a pool of blood seeping out profusely from it._

 _As he inched closer, he saw a severed leg sticking out, whereas the upper part of its body was completely submerged in the bloody pool that was taking up the majority of the volume of the bin._

 _"W-WH!?"_

 _Inoichi immediately fell back on his bottom at the unexpected scene but that didn't prepare him for the eerie sobs that came behind him the next moment._

 _"Huhuhu…huhuhu…"_

 _Inoichi's whole body froze for a brief moment as he felt sharp fingers inch closer to his back._

 _He refused to look around, refused to move a muscle, and refused to even breathe, as he felt the fingers creep in slowly onto his neck._

 _However, as soon as he felt a tiny touch – he turned around immediately, his eyes opening in wide gapes of fear and terror, only to notice._

 _No one was there._

 _The deep churning in his stomach stopped for a moment as he exhaled a breath of relief._

 _He got back up to his feet and realized that he was now in a darkly lit hallway, with hundreds of doors stretching from his left and right._

 _They seemed endless when he gazed at his back, and looked back in front of him._

 _Inoichi walked flinchingly to a black door on his left as he walked past tens of doors._

 _He hesitatingly opened it, to reveal another scenery._

 _He felt relieved at the familiar boy that stood in front of him._

 _It was Naruto, as a child, a little older, but still a child._

 _He was sitting down on the floor, on a carpet, gazing at the ground with his hands and legs curled up, his front facing away from Inoichi._

 _Inoichi walked up behind the boy and slowly lent his right arm out towards his back, however he paused when he heard muttering coming from the boy in front of him._

 _"It's all my fault, It's all my fault, It's all my fault, It's all my fault, It's all my fault"_

 _Inoichi barely recognized the prepubescent voice of the boy, but he did recognize the tone and expression._

 _He touched the boy's back in a gentle motion rubbing his hand up and down._

 _"What's your fault?"_

 _The boy stayed silent only pointing his fingers towards another room._

 _Inoichi followed the finger and went towards the room to notice it was a kitchen._

 _It was a traditional kitchen, with your average sink, cupboards, and a fridge._

 _There was nothing out of the ordinary until the young blond came into the room and pointed to the closed fridge._

 _Inoichi followed the finger and inched his hand towards the handle of the fridge as sweat began to form on his temples._

 _He laid his hand still for a brief moment to prepare his heart and in one shot pulled open the fridge._

 _He suddenly noticed everything go dark around him, blackness and void that filled his eyes._

 _However, he immediately stopped caring as he began to vomit from the wretched smell that rushed up his nose and directly into his mind._

 _There was gallons of slosh on his feet, waving viscously back and forth, sticking to his ankles every chance it got._

 _It was blood – a sea of blood all around him._

 _"BLEuUURGH"_

 _Inoichi continued to vomit until he noticed familiar bodies mixed in the sea of blood. They were people he recognized, some he knew, and some he didn't._

 _He looked around and noticed the changed scenery._

 _He was in Konoha._

 _There was a giant hole in the ground where all the blood fell into, washing the bodies along the way as they all drained into the empty nothing beneath them._

 _He looked up to see the blond boy again, but this time all grown up, laying down in a defeated pose hugging a dead girl while tears streamed down his eyes._

 _It was Naruto, grown up, and his friend, Hinata – the one dead in his arms._

 _Inoichi looked up to see another man, with terrifying spiral eyes and orange hair gazing directly at the two._

 _It was Pain._

 _The man raised his hands in air motioning to decimate the two in front of him._

 _However, before he could do so, Inoichi bellowed out a yell in frantic worry and fear._

 _"WAIT, STOP!"_

 _Inoichi's surroundings changed again._

 _Everything around him turned into a sea of blood but this time shook up to his neck._

 _Inoichi could barely breathe as some of the blood forced its way into his mouth and up his nose._

 _He struggled to swim in the high viciousness of the blood that he was in._

 _Just as he began to peddle his legs furiously and wave his hands freely, a giant wave of blood appeared in front of his gaping eyes._

 _Inoichi's eyes widened in terror and awe, as the giant wave consumed his entire being – drowning him in a bloody nightmare._

 _Inoichi opened his eyes and noticed Naruto crying in front of him, as the sea of blood dimmed down to his waist._

 _He was screaming incoherent curses and sobs that broke Inoichi's heart._

 _Inoichi wanted to go and hug the boy but he paused his thought when he heard the boy speak things he could understand._

 _"I can't save them, I can't save anyone - THEY'RE ALL DEAD"_

 _Inoichi immediately ran towards the boy in the sea of blood, wanting to tell him that he was wrong, wanting to tell him that everyone was still alive, wanting to tell him that he saved everyone._

 _However, just as he managed to touch the boy's shoulder – his scenery had changed._

 _This time it wasn't devastating or cold or sad._

 _It was warm._

 _He was back in Konoha, in front of the same apartment hearing giggles and laughs coming from the inside of the building._

 _Instead of going through the front door this time, he peeked in from the window and saw two smiling teens playing a game of cards on the kitchen table._

 _One was the vibrant blond his village knew and loved, but the other one was a ravened haired brunet that he couldn't pronounce, as his face was turned away from Inoichi's stare._

 _Inoichi adjusted his view, slowly observing at different angles, until he finally saw the face of the man responsible._

 _It was Uchiha Sasuke._

 **ROOM 3333 – 6 hours later**

Inoichi slumbered his eyes open as he gazed at his surroundings.

He noticed Tsunade sleeping heavily on one of the seats at the room's left side, while Uchiha Sasuke was only semi sleeping, keeping his eyes half open – fighting to stay awake, right beside Tsunade.

Inoichi gazed back at the sleeping blonde in front of him and gently removed his hand from the girl's forehead.

Sasuke immediately took notice of this from the corner of his eyes and got out of his seat, abruptly waking up Tsunade from the sudden bellowed out noise.

Sasuke walked towards the blond man, as Tsunade got out her chair and proceeded to do the same.

Tsunade stared at Inoichi and gazed into his eyes, as Sasuke observed intently from behind.

"Is she…?"

Inoichi gazed back into Tsunade's hazel orbs while he plastered a soothing smile on his face.

"Yes, she's Naruto".

 **Author Notes:** The next chapter is released...


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes:** Greetings, another chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

 **Chapter 13**

 **Unlucky**

 **Room 3333 – 1 DAY LATER**

Two familiar blue eyes winced slowly open.

The first thing it saw was the white ceiling in front of it.

Then it gazed around its surroundings only to find two pairs of eyes staring right back at her.

"N-Naruto…?"

The blue eyes immediately recognized the voice and figure – it was Tsunade.

The sunny blonde slowly got up, moving her arms forward and upwards extruding out her breathing chest, while she yawned contemptuously.

"Mmn…Morning baa-chan"

The sunny blonde looked towards Tsunade only to notice Tsunade plastered with a worrying expression on her face.

"Hmm…? What's wrong baa-chan?"

Tsunade didn't answer and just sullenly looked back at the sunny girl, while the blonde continued.

"Anyway I had the weirdest dream-"

Tsunade interrupted the girl as she placed a worrying and flinching hand on the drowsy girl's shoulder.

"Now…Listen to me N…Naruto, You have to stay calm and hear-"

However, Before Tsunade could finish; the sunny blonde immediately gazed at her own shoulder where Tsunade's hand lay and drifted her eyes down to her chest.

"Huh…Wha?"

At the sudden realization.

All hell broke loose.

The sunny blonde gallantly screamed a glass shattering shriek that cut the hospital in two and kept continuing until everyone's poor eardrums popped from the sudden outburst.

Tsunade violently covered the girl's mouth with her left hand and held the back of the girl's head from moving about with her right hand.

"N-NARUTO!, SHUT UP- CALM DOWN!"

"MMM! MMMPHMMM!"

The sunny blonde continued frantically yelling as Tsunade's hand tried to absorb the shockwaves of her forceful screams, until Tsunade snapped.

"GOD DAMMIT BRAT!"

Tsunade reluctantly, in the heat of the moment, punched the girl's head straight on with exuberant force causing the sunny blonde to stop yelling and see vibrant stars spinning around her eyes.

"OWW, THAT HURT - WHAT THE HELL YOU OLD HAG"

"O-OLD H-HAG- YOU DAMN BRAT, WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG!?"

The two suddenly got into a wrestling match on the sunny blonde's bed as they glared onto one another, reaching for each other's throats, jabbing and hooking each other's ribs, while forgetting the situation they were previously in.

Tsunade finally grabbed the girl by the neck and put her in a choke hold with her left hand while her right hand crushingly knuckled her head back and forth furiously.

"HAHHHHH, I'M STILL IN MY FIFTIES, BRAT – I'M A DASHING YOUNG WOMAN"

"AHH GIVE, GIVE, GIVE!"

Tsunade let go of the sunny blonde as the girl tried gasping for air.

An awkward silence filled the room shortly after, as the girl's furious pants were the only source of sound that echoed throughout the room.

Tsunade tried opening her mouth, only to close it again as she watched the girl's pants become slower and slower, forcing her into a sullen mood once again.

Sasuke, who was right behind Tsunade, just observed the situation silently in the background, not realizing a small smirk was plastered on his face.

Soon the sunny blonde finished her quiet pants and slowly looked at the duo in front of her, before breaking the silence.

"I'm hungry"

 **ROOM 3333 – 30 MINUTES AND 6 BOWLS OF RAMEN NOODLES LATER**

"I see… _slurp_ …so… _slurp…_ that's… _slurp_ …what…happened…mmm…this is so good"

The sunny blonde said as she gulped down her seventh bowl of ramen.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

"Geez, I am, I am, you don't have to yell, baa-chan"

"Naruto, do you even realize what happened to you, a couple of days ago… you…y-you di-"

"Yeah I died…but now I'm alive, so what's the big deal"

Naruto resumed back to her food as she slurped a group of noodles together through her lips and down her throat.

"Anyways, baa-chan, when can you put me back in my body?"

Tsunade creased her eyebrows and mashed her teeth against one another, while she glared daggers at Naruto.

"YOU BRAT, WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

"Okay…maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, but you can fix this right - I mean it should be doable for you right, baa-chan?"

Tsunade let out a loud groaning sigh as she fixed a serious gaze at Naruto, cutting the tension short.

"I can't Naruto"

All of a sudden the relaxed mood shifted to a stiff atmosphere, as Naruto abruptly let go of her chopsticks causing them to drop directly onto the bowl, with a loud thud.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, her pupils shrunk in size, and her mouth lay slightly agape.

"W-Wha…B-But…I…I-I was still"

Tsunade looked sadly at the blonde and forcefully bit her lips, as she swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Naruto…I'm sor"

"-a virgin"

"Hah?"

Tsunade quickly placed a confusing expression on her face and gazed back at Naruto.

Naruto looked stupefied and glanced back towards Tsunade with desperation in her eyes.

"I-I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DO IT YET, BAA-CHAN!"

Multiple veins popped on Tsunade's temples, as she mashed her teeth together and clenched her fists tightly into a knot.

"YOU DAMNNN BRATTTTTT, YOU ALMOST DIED AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!?"

Tsunade summoned all her power onto her right fist and unrelentingly punched straight onto Naruto's left cheek, sending her flying out of bed, and making her fall hard onto the cement floor beneath her.

"ARGHH…Oww"

Tsunade immediately got up off her chair and hoarsely walked out of the room, muttering about stupid brats and being worried for nothing.

Naruto slowly got up off the floor while caressing her red cheek and inching back onto her bed, where her seventh ramen noodles lay.

Once she was on the bed, she started slurping the noodles away roughly, not bothering to notice the lone figure that was watching her intently from a little distance away.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke inched forward towards the bed, gazing at the blonde with a small smirk on his lips, while chuckling quietly as he walked closer.

Naruto took quick notice of this and glared at the brunet.

"What's so funny?"

"Virgin"

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 **ROOM 3333 – 15 BOWLS OF RAMEN NOODLES LATER**

Naruto finally finished her last bowl of ramen noodles.

During her time of eating, she didn't utter a single word to Sasuke as she furiously and solely focused on eating her meals.

Sasuke stayed silent and quietly observed the blonde eat until she was comfortable enough to talk.

Naruto swallowed her last bite, as she put the empty bowl down beside her on the miniature desk towards her left.

She gazed slowly at the empty bowl.

"Guess, that's the last one…huh"

"Hn"

An awkward silence filled the room that continued for some minutes, until Naruto broke the mood.

"So…What did baa-chan say I have to do again?"

 _'You really never change'_

Sasuke inwardly smirked before gazing back at the blonde with a neutral expression on his face.

"She said you're healthy enough to be discharged, except no training"

"I see…"

Naruto looked sullenly at her hands and narrowed her eyes, observing her slender fingers, and the pale white skin that covered it.

"So…I guess I've changed…huh?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in wilderment as he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, except this time it didn't stop and grew to an outburst of laughter.

Naruto looked stunned as she gazed wide eyed at the laughing brunet beside her, for the first time.

 _'He's laughing…?'_

Before Naruto could open her mouth, Sasuke interrupted.

"Sorry; it's just that"

Sasuke leaned his head closer to Naruto's face, his nose barely toughing hers, their eyes meeting just centimeters apart, as he whispered softly in front of Naruto's lips.

"-you haven't changed at all"

Naruto's eyes widened in awe, while she slowly shifted her head back, placing a hand on the back of her head messing it back and forth, and grinning a sheepish smile that ran across her wide ecstatic face.

"Heheh I sure haven't!"

 **Author's Note:** And it continues…


	14. Announcement

**Announcement**

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,

I have some shocking news for every one of my gracious viewers, so please kindly bear with me!

Even though the choice for ' _no rewrite of chapter 15'_ was the majority vote winner of the poll I put up.

I have selfishly decided to rewrite Chapter 15 (and the ending of Chapter 14) regardless.

So, for all my viewers that wanted the story to continue on from chapter 15; I deeply apologize for this inconvenience and sincerely hope that you will accept this renewed chapter 15 (which includes a new ending for chapter 14)!

The main reason I'm rewriting chapter 15 (and the ending of chapter 14) is because I know I can do a better job and that I wasn't very satisfied with how the last two chapters went.

Now here are the reasons why I'm rewriting:

After researching about genetic mutation and gender sexuality for 4 and a half hours; I have come to the conclusion that Naruto's attraction towards Sasuke was very rushed and majorly unjustified.

I won't get into the details of this because they will be explained in the upcoming chapters but after researching about sexuality and how it correlates to a person's DNA - I've learned that sexuality has to do with a person's genetic makeup and that each person is born with a certain sexual trait. (ie. Genders who like the opposite gender are heterosexual, genders who like the same gender are homosexual, genders who like both genders are bisexual, and that they are born this way, and have no choice in the matter).

Now that I have more notes about this topic – I feel like I can give you guys a much better rewrite of chapter 15 (including the ending of Chapter 14) and make the story flow much more nicely.

Also, I will remove chapter 15 (and the unedited version of chapter 14) from this story completely and place it in another story document which will be named 'Obsession _Trash_ ' which you can find on my profile, so you may view the deleted chapters there.

And.

Lastly, this story is still a romance story, so do not despair and think that you won't get much romance – it will come!

Lovely regards,

Dantees.

P.S. The rewrite will start from near the ending of chapter 14, meaning the ending of chapter 14 will be deleted (Where Naruto goes into her room) and chapter 15 will start from when Naruto reaches her room. Thank you once again for dealing with this selfishness of mine and please stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 14

**Important Note:** This chapter is the same but only the ending of when Naruto goes into her room was deleted. The rewrite of chapter 15 will be done from there. If you have already read chapter 14, you can skip this.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

 **Chapter 14**

 **Unlucky – II**

Tsunade lay in her office looking at an x-ray of a certain blonde whiskered individual.

She placed a hand on her temple rubbing it deep with her index finger as she repetitively glanced at the diagram in front of her.

No matter how many times she looked at it, everything seemed to align perfectly and seamlessly.

However, it was almost a little too perfect; as there were no signs of organ movements, ruptures or even small breakages on the bones that she had seen on the male Naruto which she couldn't find any traces of on the female Naruto.

She was convinced that the female Naruto was in fact the 'real Naruto' due to her memory breach but she still felt eerie about not finding any abnormalities from her drastic transformation or if you could even call it that.

Hell, even normal healthy adolescents had some form of ruptures, strains, and unevenness in the bones, but the structure of the girl in front of her was nothing short of flawless.

It was as if her body was molded perfectly and precisely by an artist that had the power to freely create the human anatomy at will, while skipping the stages of youth and molding the body directly to fit her age.

 _'But that's…impossible'_

All of a sudden a loud thud resounded through the room as the door to her office quickly sprung open, in which a short black haired woman burst through furiously.

"Lady Tsunade! Y-You have to look at this!"

Tsunade's left eyebrow arched upwards in curiosity.

"What is it Shizune?"

Shizune quickly walked to her desk at a fast pace with some high quality papers in her right hand, as she immediately placed them in front of Tsunade's desk.

"These are Naruto's pathway readings and they're-"

However, before Shizune could finish – Tsunade rapidly snatched the papers on the desk and anxiously gazed at them with her own hands.

As Tsunade observed the papers more intently, her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk in disbelief.

"B-But this is…"

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

"Yes, I passed go! That's another $200 for me"

Sasuke irritatingly grabbed two hundred dollars from the bank and handed it over to Naruto.

"Heheh, why thank you, dear peasant"

"Hn"

Naruto handed Sasuke the two dices while she grinned at all the money and properties she currently had.

Sasuke threw the two dices simultaneously on the board, as they came to a halt.

The two dices added up to 8.

Sasuke moved his monopoly character piece eight steps forward on the board, only to despair when he fell on one of Naruto's many properties.

 _'Are you fucking-'_

"Hah! I have a hotel on that, you owe me 700 dollars, hehehe soo much money!"

Naruto plastered a wide evil grin on her face as she purposely let out a sheepish laugh directed towards the brunet.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and reached for his remaining money, only to realize - he didn't have enough.

 _'Great…just great'_

Naruto saw the look of despair on the brunet's face and immediately looked towards his stash of money when she realized that he didn't have enough.

"Looks like I win – again, ohohoho OHOHOHOHO!"

Naruto yelped out an evil clichéd ojou-sama laugh that resounded throughout the whole complex and directly into Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke let out a defeated sigh and reached for his character piece that was still on the board game, before muttering.

"Guess you're good at something, at least"

"Hmm, jealous?"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle at her retort.

"Hardly"

Sasuke put his character piece onto the box where the many pieces went and started putting the other game pieces away.

Naruto noticed this and decided to help him clean up.

 **1 MINUTE LATER**

All the pieces were away and neatly piled on the box where the board game fit into perfectly.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the round table in the kitchen, as an eerie silence filled the air.

Naruto silently and fixatedly looked at her new slender hands that were attached to her snow white arms.

They were clean and delicate, and didn't have the many blisters she had accumulated during her years as a man.

Naruto plastered a soft sad bitter smile on her face as she opened her palms and gazed directly at them.

 _'So this is the new me…huh'_

Sasuke silently observed her as she continued to stare at her hands with that bitter sad smile on her face.

Although Sasuke knew she was still the same Naruto, he had never seen that expression on Naruto's face before – this was his first time.

He couldn't help but pity her.

However, he knew better to show her pity, not because he remained neutral all the time but because it was Naruto.

He knew Naruto was someone who hated being pitied on and hated being underestimated.

Sasuke just silently gazed at the blond girl in front of him, as she became more familiar with her unprecedented situation and her new body.

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Lady Tsunade, this is the sixth one, Naruto's…"

"BE QUIET, I KNOW ALREADY!"

Tsunade bit her thumb and wore a worrying expression on her face as her wrinkles intensified from the urgent stress she was facing.

 _'Shit…What do I do now…'_

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT – 2 HOURS LATER**

Naruto was waiting quietly with a confused look on her face as she patiently sat on a chair at the round table, in the kitchen.

She gazed at the brunet beside the sink cooking something.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke was cooking.

He was doing so according to Tsunade's instructions and preparing healthy home-cooked gourmets for the ill blonde.

It was due to the fact that Naruto's immune system wasn't as rigid as before, meaning she couldn't handle outside packet food without having a high chance of falling sick shortly later.

There was also the fact that they couldn't detect the kyuubi's chakra running through her coils, but Tsunade didn't want to take any risks.

So, Sasuke was preparing a healthy meal of ramen noodles that was served to Naruto in the hospital, as the recipe was given to him by the fellow hospital chef and nutritionist.

The recipe was simple and it didn't have the high sugar, sodium, and saturated fat content as the ramen packets Naruto usually bought from the store.

Also, it was fresh.

Sasuke took out a small tiny spoon from one of the drawers and tasted the broth that was mixed in with the noodles.

 _'It's done'_

He brought out two plates from the upper cabinets and placed them on the table top to his right.

He then gently poured the noodles onto the plates, making sure - not much water content was mixed in with it, until he deemed it was enough.

He, finally, turned around with the two plates in both his hands and headed towards the round table where his blonde consumer was confusedly staring at him.

"What"

"You…Why did you cook? I have lots of ramen packets in the fridge"

"Hokage's orders"

"Baa-chan told you?"

"Hn"

"I see…"

Naruto stared at the plate in front of her for a moment before digging in through the multiple layers of noodles with her fork.

She inched the fork to her mouth, shoving everything into her mouth in one full sweep.

"MMmmm, Dishh…ish…sho…ghuudd"

 _'Swallow first, idiot'_

"Hn"

Sasuke eventually started on his own plate and began eating.

"So…"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto earnestly staring at him with her bright big blue eyes.

"When did baa-chan say I could go on missions again?...Or at least start training again?"

Sasuke put down his fork and swallowed the remaining noodles that he was chewing in his mouth.

"Until she's sure your fine"

"Whaaaat!? B-But I'm already fine! Just look"

Naruto quickly jabbed her left hand back and forth in the air, making embarrassing pssh pssh sounds with her mouth.

Sasuke smirked and looked back down towards his plate before taking another filling of noodles with his fork.

 _'Let's hope so'_

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

Sasuke and Naruto both finished their dinners.

Naruto surprisingly didn't have as much as she usually did, however it was still above average.

"Ugh…I'm full. I'm gonna head to bed. Night"

"Hn"

Sasuke nodded at the blonde and watched Naruto leave the kitchen while yawning, and stretching her hands upwards.

 _'Is she going to be alright?'_

Sasuke then turned around and looked again at the table, before clenching his teeth tightly.

There on the table, lay a dozen plates of finished ramen noodles with tiny leftover bits of food here and there attached to each plate.

 _'That idiot...'_

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly but eventually loosened his grip and let out a sigh.

 _'Only until she's better'_

Sasuke inched forward towards the table and grabbed the plates one by one before heading towards the sink.

Sasuke turned the sink tap towards the left allowing the water to run down freely and began washing the dishes.

 **Author Notes:** I have only deleted the ending of this chapter and the next chapter will start with Naruto reaching her room.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Notes:** Greetings. This is the long anticipated rewritten chapter 15! I am very glad I was able to go with this rewrite, as it allowed me to transition the story better and make more sense out of it. Thank you guys for all the helpful criticisms and for sharing your thoughts. Without further ado, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

 **Chapter 15**

 **Beauty and the Weak**

Naruto slowly walked towards her room, gazing down curiously at the soles of her feet.

She arrived at the door to her room; turned the handle and entered on inside.

Naruto was finally in her room, after what felt like months.

She inched forward and gazed around at her surroundings, only to notice that everything seemed a little unusual, almost as if everything was bigger than before.

In actuality, it wasn't that everything was bigger; it was that she was smaller, shorter to be precise.

After shrugging, she inched closer to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, in a silent manner.

She lifted both of her hands up to her face, bending her elbows halfway, and gazed at her palms which faced her eyes.

She, once again, noticed the foreign delicateness of the hands in front of her – no scars, no blisters, no marks, and no wounds.

Instead, she noticed how fair, delicate, soft, and tender they felt as she began rubbing her left palm with her right hand's fingers.

 _'It's…different'_

After observing her hands and wrists for a few more seconds, Naruto slowly inched off her bed and headed towards her private bathroom, slowly.

She was curious as to how her _whole-self_ looked.

Granted, she got a preview at the hospital when Tsunade gave her that small mirror, but Naruto was too preoccupied with shock and bewilderment to fully glance at the complete details of her new face.

Naruto now stood directly in front of the entrance of her bathroom; staring straight at the closed door in front of her.

She inched her hand slowly towards the handle, but hesitated and flinched as her hand got nearer to it.

 _'Calm down…It's…It's still me…It's still me!'_

She began to repeat those words as if they were some kind of mantra.

After some more chants, Naruto firmly placed her right hand on the handle and gripped it tightly while clenching her teeth together.

In one swift motion she yanked the handle to the right, opened the door and walked firmly into the bathroom, purposely ignoring the mirror on her left.

She immediately shut the door behind her and looked straight at the tiled flooring beneath her.

Naruto now stood there in her bathroom, gazing down at her feet, her long bangs fully covering her shaking eyes, while her hands trembled slightly thinking about what she was going to see.

 _'C'mon Naruto…It's just a stupid mirror - nothing's changed! Everything's gonna be alright!'_

After resolving herself a little more, Naruto lifted her chin up and erected her back straight, as she confidently turned her whole body to the left in one quick motion.

However, her confidence and inner thoughts immediately – shattered.

Surging emotions of bewilderment and shock rushed into her head and etched themselves on her delicate face.

Naruto saw herself for the first time in the mirror, ever since the hospital incident.

And.

She couldn't help but be stunned - by the blonde beauty standing in front of her, who was gazing right back at her with her hypnotizing and pretty sky blue eyes.

The girl in front of her was without a doubt - a girl, Naruto confirmed as she chuckled bitterly and sadly.

Naruto then immediately began observing the major differences of the girl's new face, or better yet; tried to find _any_ similarities present on her face that reminded her of her past face.

But, there were only a few traits that she could spot, as she keenly observed her individual traits.

The girl in front of her, her reflection, still luckily had her previous sun-kissed blonde hair but this time it was much longer, her bangs much lengthier, and the waves of her hair on her back going much deeper – past her shoulders and touching her behind.

She then noticed her golden eyebrows and how much more precise, and thinner, they were than when she was a man. They were neatly lined up, above her eyes and were aligned as if someone had trimmed them to perfection at a spa or salon.

She then glanced at her nose and noticed how petite, and straight it was compared to the nose that she had broken and injured so many times as a man. It was perfectly centered on her face and aligned with no awkward bends or arches that hindered her looks.

She then gazed at her slim cheeks where she rejoiced at finding her nostalgic three whisker marks, on each side of her face.

She was a bit happy that something was still the same, but, in actuality, even the whiskers themselves were a bit different from before, as they were much thinner and more delicately placed to compliment her cheek bones, and didn't have the intimidating look to them as they did on her when she was a man.

Then, she finally glanced down to her pinkish cherry lips. They were small and delicate with no source of dryness or ruptures to be found anywhere.

This urged Naruto to lick her lips with her light pink tongue.

However, she immediately regretted it as she blushed at how seductive and sexually cute her reflection looked as she did this and instantly brushed her lips with the back of her left hand, absorbing any wetness that was there.

After brushing her hand aside, she continued to gaze at her entire face as a whole. She noticed her head was more petite, her chin was more v-shaped, her face resembling the outline of a heart, her neck more slender, and her skin - fair and smooth, missing any form of acne or blemish that could hinder her perfection.

If men were to look at Naruto, they would grandly deduce her as an exotic beauty and would gladly turn their heads twice if the blonde passed them by on the street.

However, Naruto didn't feel the same.

It was true that she was flustered in the beginning when she looked at herself but that was mainly due to shock and bewilderment.

But, now that Naruto finally had a chance to fully look at herself, she didn't feel flustered, lustful or any form of attraction towards herself.

Instead, she felt contempt, denial, and felt like she was – suffocating.

"This…isn't me…This can't be me!"

She screamed at her own reflection; the countless emotions she was experiencing began to plaster themselves on her neutral face and Naruto immediately noticed how pathetic her reflection looked right then, and there.

She looked like one of those damsel in distress princesses, someone who needed protection, someone with no power or strength, and worst of all – someone who was weak.

Naruto mashed her teeth together and clenched her fists tightly, as boiling anger surged throughout her entire body.

She looked at the mirror once more; eyeing the weak girl in front of her, dead on in the eyes – and punched the girl with all her might, as much as she could summon.

Until.

The mirror cracked; Shards of glass flew in all directions; an ear shattering sound resounded throughout the room as blood started to seep out of Naruto's fist and onto the sink.

With her fist still implanted onto the cracked mirror – Naruto smiled.

Naruto smiled as she could no longer see the beauty anymore. Smiled as the beauty was now put to rest. Smiled knowing that she had utterly destroyed the weakling known as the beauty. Smiled thinking that she would never see the weak beauty anymore.

But deep inside, she knew – she was still the weak little beauty.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Greetings, terribly sorry for the delay, but don't worry I have the next chapter almost fully done, it should be out possibly by tomorrow. Stay tuned!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

 **Chapter 16**

 **Beauty and the Weak II**

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN**

Sasuke heard the sickening sound of glass shattering, as it resounded throughout the whole complex and directly into his eardrums.

 _'Naruto!?'_

He immediately dropped the plate he was washing and ran out of the kitchen.

He charged straight towards Naruto's room and bolted the door open in a frantic manner.

"NARUTO, WHAT'S WRONG!?"

There was silence.

The room was empty, until he noticed a light coming from Naruto's bathroom.

Sasuke didn't wait and immediately rushed to the closed bathroom door and banged loudly three times on the hardwood surface.

"NARUTO, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

There was an eerie silence.

Dripples of sweat started to drip from Sasuke's temple as his face contorted in worry.

Having had enough, Sasuke quickly reached for the handle and was about to shove the door open.

When, suddenly - the door swiftly moved back, leaving the brunet puzzled as he was forced to gaze immediately at the blonde that now stood before him.

It was Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened? What was that soun-"

"Nothing"

Naruto interrupted the brunet with a firm and stiffening voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened in curiosity but soon was replaced with worry as he saw droplets of blood dripping frivolously from Naruto's right hand and onto the floor.

"You...Your hand…"

Naruto averted her gaze from the brunet and onto her right hand, as she narrowed her eyes on the lines of blood dripping from her fingers.

She looked back towards Sasuke and shrugged.

"Oh this, it's nothing – it'll heal in a minute"

Sasuke bit his lips and muttered in his head.

 _'But why is it bleeding in the first place?'_

He stopped his thoughts briefly as he peeked slightly behind Naruto and onto the bathroom floor.

Sasuke let out a sigh and closed his eyes heavily before slowly opening them again, as he shifted his gaze back towards Naruto.

He pointed his right index finger towards the cracked mirror that oozed broken shards everywhere.

"And that? Is that nothing as well?"

Naruto's eyes widened as she turned her neck quickly and glanced back intently at the mess that was behind her.

She turned back towards Sasuke and scratched her delicate cheek with her right index finger, as she laughed shyly.

"Haha-ha…ooh that…well…uh…you see…funny story, actually…it's because…um…"

Naruto suddenly clasped her hands tightly together in front of her face, mimicking a praying position.

She shut her eyes tightly; plastering an apologetic expression as she faced the brunet in front of her.

"Sorry! It's my fault – I won't do it again!"

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes and opened them again, only to gaze fully at the mess behind the blonde.

He brushed Naruto aside with his right hand and entered the messy bathroom, observing the damage intently.

 _'More work…'_

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT – NARUTO'S ROOM (1 MINUTE LATER)**

Sasuke came back to Naruto's room, from the kitchen, with cleaning utensils he was all too familiar with now.

He had a mop, a disinfectant, two tissue paper rolls, and a large empty bucket which he would use to collect all the shards of glass scattered around the bathroom.

As he inched his way towards the bathroom, Naruto suddenly rushed to his side and grabbed the mop forcefully from his hand, as she gripped it tightly onto hers.

"It's fine - I can clean this up!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue and gritted his teeth.

 _'Annoying…'_

Sasuke glared back at Naruto, piercing her eyes with his.

"It'll be faster if we do it together"

Naruto hesitated to reply, as her lips flinched slightly.

"I-It's fine, this is my mess anyways, just leave it to me"

Naruto slowly tightened her grip on the mop but quickly let out a pained gasp.

She instantly looked at her right hand that was gripping the mop and noticed that it was still bleeding.

 _'W-What…It's not healed yet?'_

Sasuke didn't miss this and quickly rushed towards Naruto's right side and grabbed her wrist forcefully, as he began looking at the injury.

"OWW!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's slight gasp of pain, and continued to observe her injuries seriously.

Naruto looked at him curiously but plastered a relaxed expression on her face.

"Kurama's gonna heal it anyway - it's no big deal"

Sasuke glanced back towards Naruto and glared at her eyes.

"Tell him to heal it now, then"

"Huh, O-oh, okay"

Naruto scratched her head and snatched her hand back from Sasuke's grip as she slowly closed her eyes, and began concentrating on her thoughts.

She was trying to enter her mindscape.

Once she was calm and composed, and had the familiar feeling of entering her mindscape etched into her heart, she opened her eyes slowly and looked in front of her.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking at her. Impatiently.

 _'H-Huh, Did I do it wrong…'_

Sasuke arched his left eyebrow at the fully opened eyed blonde.

"Well?"

"Uh, hold on…let me try it again"

Naruto closed her eyes immediately and cleared her mind of all outside hindrances, once again.

She knew this feeling, she had felt this feeling countless times when she had entered her mindscape as a man.

Once she was sure the feeling was _right;_ she opened her eyes again, slowly this time, and gazed at her surroundings.

However - to her despair, all she saw was Sasuke – staring at her.

"Did you meet him?"

Naruto's eyes widened in confusion as she stared emptily at the invisible air in front of her.

"No…I-I couldn't meet him"

Sasuke's eyes widened, as his pupils shrunk in distress; thoughts immediately rushed to his head on what this meant.

 _'Tsunade did say she couldn't detect the kyuubi's chakra in her coils but her mindscape shouldn't have anything to do with her coils…Is the kyuubi still-'_

However, Sasuke instantly snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the worrying look beginning to form on Naruto's face.

He slowly inched his right hand forward and rubbed Naruto's head as gently as he could, while gazing directly at her giant blue orbs.

"It's okay, everything's fine… You'll see him soon"

Naruto's eyes widened in relief as she looked directly into Sasuke's orbs, as her mouth gaped open revealing all her white diamond teeth.

"Really…?"

Sasuke's heart ached as he gazed at the abysmal sincerity in Naruto's expression.

"Of course"

Sasuke lied.

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN (1 MINUTE LATER)**

Sasuke brought Naruto to the kitchen, in order to disinfect and apply first aid to her right hand.

"It's fine, Kurama'll heal it eventually"

"Hokage's orders"

"Seriously!?"

Sasuke had spouted lies to Naruto about her missing Kyuubi situation, muttering on about how it was within expectations that she couldn't contact the Kyuubi and that Tsunade said this was only temporarily.

Naruto sat lazily at the round table in the kitchen as Sasuke walked to the cupboards and opened up the ones that had the first aid kit in them.

Once he found the first aid kit, he looked back to the round table, where the blonde sat at.

He walked over to her noticing how curiously she was playing with her injuries on her right hand.

He clicked his tongue.

 _'A kid…'_

Sasuke reached the table and came to an abrupt stop in front of the blonde.

He placed his right hand in mid-air, his palm facing the ceiling and his fingers fully stretched; wide open.

"Hand"

"Mmn"

Naruto replied and nodded as she placed her injured hand on top of his.

Sasuke observed the rippled skin on her knuckles, as he reached for the disinfectant in the first aid kit.

He gently sprayed the disinfectant all over her knuckles, covering the areas that weren't injured as well, just to be safe.

Naruto winced slightly at the stinging pain, as she gritted her teeth for a few seconds but eventually toughened it out.

Once Sasuke was sure he had gotten the injuries covered, he took out a small roll of white bandages and began curling them around Naruto's petite hand.

He noticed how soft her hand felt, as he began rolling it around her palm, her knuckles and her delicately slim fingers.

Naruto gazed quietly at Sasuke's hands, as the brunet continued wrapping the bandages around her palm, curiously following the trail of the bandage.

Sasuke finished wrapping the bandages and took out a small clip, as he fastened the bandages tight together making sure it wouldn't come undone before clipping them together.

He gazed into Naruto's eyes.

"It's done"

Sasuke let go of her hand gently, as Naruto stared at it curiously, before looking back up at the brunet.

She nodded her head and gave a large smile that showed off all her white diamond teeth.

"Thanks!"

Sasuke smiled slightly before gazing back towards Naruto's eyes with his onyx orbs.

"Anytime"

Naruto quickly got up from her chair in a vibrant manner and tightened her left fist in the air.

"Alright, now, time to start cleaning!"

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT – NARUTO'S ROOM (30 MINUTES LATER)**

Naruto and Sasuke had finished cleaning the mess in Naruto's bathroom.

At first Naruto had complained that she should've been the one to clean as her hand wasn't in pain anymore.

However, Sasuke ignored her arguments and started cleaning anyway.

This irritated Naruto to no end in the beginning, as she started to argue even harder, but in the end she decided to give up when the brunet didn't pay any attention to her whining.

"Yosh, that should do it!"

Naruto swiped her left hand over her forehead, as she wiped off the accumulated sweat.

"Hn"

Sasuke stood up and gazed at Naruto as she started doing stretches with her arms.

"Ah, my body feels so stiff now, I gotta start exercising tomorrow"

"Naruto-"

"I know, I know, I'll just do some light exercises, nothing too much – after all, I gotta save energy to start training again, heheh"

Naruto grinned at the brunet, vibrantly showing a thumbs up along with her sparkling teeth.

Sasuke smirked slightly as he turned around and placed the mop near the bucket filled with glass.

 _'Idiot'_

"Hey, by the way, what time is it?"

"It's late - you should go to bed"

"Gotcha, let's put these back first"

Naruto walked over to the bucket with the shards of glass in them.

Just as she was about to reach for the handles, Sasuke immediately interjected her and gave her the tissue paper rolls instead.

"Huh?"

Naruto looked questioningly at him.

"You take that, I'll take the rest"

"B-But, why-"

Before Naruto could finish her question, Sasuke grabbed the bucket and mop, and waltz out of the bathroom, leaving Naruto behind.

 _'What's with him…?'_

Naruto gently grabbed the tissue paper rolls with her left hand, and stared at the door that Sasuke walked out of.

 _'He's acting…weird'_

She began walking out of the bathroom.

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN**

Sasuke entered the kitchen with the bucket and mop in both hands, and gently placed them near to the side of the garbage bin.

Naruto eventually walked into the kitchen with two tissue paper rolls on her left hand.

She walked to the cupboard where they belonged to and placed them inside.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke's back, as he began rinsing the mop's ooze off onto another bucket.

She walked towards the brunet's back and tapped his shoulder, energetically, with her left hand.

"Here, I can help"

"It's already done"

"Ah…"

Naruto dropped her left hand to her side and looked dejectedly at Sasuke's shoulder, as he finished rinsing the mop.

Sasuke noticed this immediately and turned his whole body to face the blonde.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto lifted her head and gazed back into his eyes.

"N-No…It's just…"

"Just what?"

Naruto let out a sigh as she narrowed her eyes.

"Never mind…it's nothing…"

Sasuke had a questioning look on his face as he heard the answer.

"I see…Then you should head back to bed, it's already late"

"Gotcha, Mom"

Sasuke clicked his tongue at the irritating nickname.

"Naruto, you-"

However, before he could scold the blonde, Naruto ran off in lightning speed giggling and laughing along the way as she muttered about Sasuke being a weirdo.

Naruto was now out of the kitchen, leaving Sasuke behind all by himself.

Sasuke looked towards the kitchen exit and smirked.

 _'Idiot'_

Just as Sasuke was about to leave the kitchen again, he saw a small drip of blood on the floor.

He widened his eyes and snapped out of his happy thoughts, as he formed a serious expression on his face.

 _'Right, I have to tell her'_

 **Author's Note:** To be continued…


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hello World!

 **Disclaimed:** I own nothing…

 **Chapter 17**

 **Beauty and the Weak III**

 **OUTSIDE NARUTO'S APARTMENT – ON A ROOFTOP**

Two ANBU ninjas lay there, one sleeping and one intently paying close attention to Naruto's apartment.

The owl masked ANBU that was paying attention immediately noticed a presence coming out of the apartment's entrance.

It was a man with semi-long blackish blue hair, pale skin, and a radiating chakra signature that he was all too familiar with by now.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

 _'Where's he going at this time?'_

Owl immediately nudged the sleeping frog masked ANBU to his right, however Frog didn't budge.

 _'Ah for Christ's sake'_

This time Owl kicked the back of Frog's head, making Frog tumble over and gasp in pain, as he frantically massaged the inured spot with both his hands.

"W-WHAT…WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"It's time to work, Frog"

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Quiet, don't yell – it's Uchiha-san, he's leaving the apartment – I'm going to follow him-"

"OKAY! I'll come with you!"

"No, you stay here and watch Naruto-san, I should be enough to trail him"

"HUH!? BUT WHY NOT BOTH OF US!?"

Owl sighed inwardly within his mask.

 _'This Idiot...'_

"There's no time to explain, just trust me"

"O-Oh, Okay! I trust you!"

Frog gave Owl a thumbs up, which was completely ignored as Owl shunshined away before he could see it.

Frog then quietly continued to watch Naruto's apartment from a distance.

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"You called, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade had a dark expression on her face as she looked at the almost-fully masked shinobi in front of her.

It was Kakashi.

"Yes, Kakashi… I need to talk to you about something, it's…It's about Naruto…"

Kakashi grinned slightly at the news.

"Ah, I've already heard from shizune, he's a wom-"

"IT'S NOT THAT"

Kakashi flinched slightly at Tsunade's yell; his expression immediately becoming stern and erect.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she composed herself and gazed back towards the one-eyed ninja.

"Sorry, but it's not that…What I'm about to tell you must stay a secret, you can't - under any circumstances reveal this to anyone, until I give you permission – is that clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

Kakashi replied stern fully.

"Good"

Tsunade got up and grabbed a stack of papers from her desk's second drawer, and started placing them around the walls of the room.

Kakashi quietly observed her, as she placed the papers on each of the walls surrounding them.

 _'Seals…?'_

Once Tsunade finished placing the seals on the walls, she returned to her desk and glared hard into Kakashi's eye.

"Kakashi, Naruto…she's…"

 **OUTSIDE THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Sasuke shunshined near the balcony window of the Hokage's office.

He always came this way as he noticed going from the front entrance was too time wasting and since what he was going to ask concerned Naruto – he was sure Tsunade would listen to him.

He slowly inched his way towards the window, only to abruptly stop his hands from touching the edges, as he noticed something was strangely off.

It wasn't just the window that felt strange, but it was the whole wall in front of him.

 _'A seal?_

Sasuke had a puzzled expression on his face when he glared intently at the middle of the wall, but it was soon replaced by curiosity, as his eyes began twirling in red.

 _'In its basic nature, it - is a genjutsu –'_

His eyes, started taking the shape of a star, mixing between the colors of red and black.

 _'Ox, Taurus…Eagle?'_

Sasuke began scribbling shapes in the air with his right index finger.

 _'No it's Ox, Taurus, Owl, and Centaur'_

He stopped his invisible air scribbling and began forming hand seals with both his hands.

After performing the final hand seal, he noticed the barrier slowly beginning to dissipate.

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Tsunade stopped her speech as she immediately noticed the paper seal behind her flicker and slide off the wall.

Kakashi noticed shortly after as well, as he gripped the soles of his shoes tighter with his feet.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and irritatingly walked over towards the window, where the seal dissipated from.

She opened the window, and glared at the pale skinned man that was now in front of her.

She mashed her teeth together in annoyance.

"What do you want, brat?"

"It's about Naruto"

 **ON A BUILDING NEAR THE HOKAGE TOWER**

An ANBU ninja wearing an OWL mask lay there spying intently at the pale skinned man, as he noticed him conversing with the Hokage.

It was Owl.

Owl was watching Sasuke.

At first, he wasn't sure what to do when he saw Sasuke performing random hand seals with his hands that he couldn't make out due to the distance.

However, his heart eased when he saw the Hokage conversing with him, albeit with an annoyed expression on her face, but still conversing with him.

He then watched Sasuke leap inside the Hokage's Office and then saw the Hokage, herself, closing the window behind her shortly after he was fully inside.

Although it was harder for him to see them like this, he could still make out the silhouettes of them through the window.

However, just as he began to concentrate more on his eyesight, the silhouettes behind the window completely disappeared.

 _'Huh?'_

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Sasuke?"

Kakashi stared at the pale-skinned man in front of him that was walking towards the center of the room.

Sasuke simply nodded at Kakashi and faced back towards Tsunade, who finished putting up a seal on the wall and was now anxiously glaring at him.

"What happened to Naruto?"

Sasuke inched forward a little before replying.

"She tried to contact the kyuubi, but she couldn't"

Tsunade's eyes twitched as he said that.

Kakashi's eye's widened in curiosity as he listened in intently, waiting for the brunet to continue.

"…And..?"

Tsunade nervously questioned the brunet to continue.

"The reason she tried to call the Kyuubi was to heal a wound-"

"A WOUND!?"

Tsunade immediately interjected, as her whole face contorted in desperate worry.

"Where is she!? Is she alright!?-"

"She's fine"

Sasuke interrupted, with a neutral and calm expression on his face.

"It was just a minor cut on her hand, we've applied first aid already"

Tsunade breathed out a sigh, as Kakashi relaxed his shoulders that were stiff from the surprise.

However, both Kakashi and Tsunade were struck with an instant shock at the sudden realization.

 _'Wait - Naruto needs first aid for a minor cut…?',_ Kakashi muttered.

 _'Shit…Does he know?',_ Tsunade bit her lips as she thought.

Sasuke ignored their surprised expressions and continued.

"Naruto's never needed first aid for minor injuries like a cut before – the kyuubi would always heal it instantly", said Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded his head in compliance.

"That's true, his-…her healing capabilities should be even better now; now that she has full control of the bijuu"

Tsunade immediately flinched and formed a sour expression on her face for a fraction of a second.

Sasuke immediately noticed the Hokage's slight change in her expression.

He glared at Tsunade's Hazel orbs with his onyx spheres, as his eyes contorted into a crimson star.

"You know something, don't you?"

Kakashi stared at the brunet, as he stiffened his shoulders ready to hold him back, but was also slightly curious himself, if the Hokage was indeed hiding something.

Tsunade gritted her teeth, as she turned around and slowly walked back over to her desk.

Sasuke and Kakashi quietly watched her walk as she came to a halt and sat on her chair, placing both her hands on her forehead; forming a bridge together over her eyebrows.

 _'I was going to tell Kakashi, but… Should I tell him too…?'_

Tsunade eyed the two in front of her, and then moved her eyes slowly towards Sasuke.

 _'No…It's too risky, he's still in probation… I can't trust him'_

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't tell you-"

Without hesitation – Sasuke immediately jumped forward and over the desk in an instant.

He grabbed Tsunade's neck with his right hand, as his fingers and thumb angrily coiled themselves around her neck, choking her with furious force.

Tsunade immediately started gasping for air as she felt the full amount of contempt and killing intent coming from the brunet in front her.

However, it soon dissipated when Kakashi came behind the brunet and set a kunai a few centimeters away from his neck.

"That's enough Sasuke, let her go"

Sasuke diminished his hand from her neck but still held on to the collar of her shirt with his other hand.

He glared at the blonde's eyes before him; meeting her with his crimson rounds, as he clenched his fist, grabbing her tighter.

"Tsunade – need I remind you, that it was me who heard naruto that night, that it was me who found naruto in the coffin, that it was me who saved her, AND THAT IT WAS YOU WHO TRIED TO STOP ME"

Tsunade mashed her teeth and clenched her fists, as she glared daggers at the brunet's red eyes, before losing all emotions of hostility.

She couldn't help but agree with the man in front of her.

 _'He's right…If he wasn't there that night – then Naruto would have…'_

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts when she looked back at the man's eyes in front of her.

She could see the chaos, the hatred, the desperation, and the madness all converging into one – in this boy's eyes.

It was just like that night.

Kakashi immediately grabbed Sasuke's collar and threw him to the ground, seizing his movements as he performed a cobra lock on him while digging his kunai deep into his neck, millimeters from cutting his skin.

However, Sasuke continued to glare at Tsunade's eyes even as Kakashi secured him tightly against the cold concrete floor.

Tsunade couldn't help but stare back at the earnestness of the boy, noticing fully well - the deep hatred running through his pupils.

"Sasuke, calm dow-"

"It's alright, Kakashi…You can let him go"

Tsunade looked towards Kakashi as she said that, and glanced back towards Sasuke.

"I'll…I'll tell you"

Kakashi released his grip on Sasuke, and gave a hand to help the teen up.

But, Sasuke ignored Kakashi's hand and stood up by himself, not looking away from Tsunade's eyes for an instant.

Tsunade let out a low sigh and closed her eyes as she began composing herself.

Kakashi stayed silent while he glanced towards the blonde, curiously waiting to hear what she had to say.

Tsunade opened her eyes and glared at the two of them, now with a stern and pained expression on her face.

"I'll tell you…both of you, but what I'm about to tell you is to remain a secret – under no circumstances can this be known to anyone outside of this room, especially not Naruto, is that clear?"

Tsunade pierced the eyes of the two shinobi in front of her, as they both nodded their eyes when they met hers.

Tsunade nodded in confirmation and continued.

"From yesterday to today; Shizune and I spent hours trying to figure out what was the cause of Naruto's drastic transformation – But, we couldn't figure out the cause"

Tsunade paused.

"However, in the process of it, we found something else about Naruto's body – We found out that the changes in her body… wasn't just a gender change…but something much more than that"

Sasuke inched forward a bit as he noticed Tsunade pause and think.

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade snapped out of her thinking and looked back at the brunet.

"First of all – the Kyuubi is no longer within Naruto"

Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened in bafflement, as both their mouths opened in large gapes but was quickly shut when they came back to their senses.

"The Kyuubi's no longer… But how's that… Where is it then?", Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke stayed silent and glanced back towards Tsunade waiting for an answer.

"We don't know… All we know is that the Kyuubi is no longer inside Naruto…Which means - she doesn't have her instantaneous healing or high regeneration anymore but that's not the worst of it…"

Sasuke stiffened.

 _'There's more?'_

"We looked at Naruto's chakra pathways yesterday... and…and her inner coils themselves were much smaller than before…They were one eight the size of an infant – almost smaller than a newborn's…"

"What does that mean?"

Tsunade looked towards Kakashi with a sour expression on her face.

"It means that Naruto…"

Tsunade clenched her fists and shook her eyes in pain.

"-will no longer be able to continue on as a ninja"

Sasuke's pupils shrank in chaos, his nails clawed their way into his skin as he gripped his hands tightly into rock solid fists.

Kakashi, dumbfounded, just stared at Tsunade with his blank empty eyes, as he couldn't grasp the reality of the situation before him.

But eventually he shook himself out of it and glanced back towards Tsunade.

"But Hokage-sama, isn't there a way to increase the size, a surgery or even naturally- surely you can-"

"I can't Kakashi… It's impossible… Chakra coils develop when a shinobi goes through the stages of adolescence and puberty, and then it reaches his or her genetic limit at a certain age, Naruto's body however, is already almost past that stage – even if her coils did grow – it won't be significant enough to cast even the simplest forms of jutsus…"

Tsunade paused and took a breath.

"And as for surgeries… Surgeries that enlarge a person's chakra coils are forbidden – and for good reasons too. They decrease the individual's lifespan greatly and that's only if the patients survive the surgery. The probability of success for these surgeries is less than one percent… And wholly depends on - if the patient's coils can withstand the pressure of forcefully being opened and enlarged"

Tsunade looked at the ground and bit her lips.

"It's impossible…"

Kakashi gulped a dry lump of saliva and clenched his fists.

Sasuke stayed there motionless as he looked at the empty air in front of him.

A tense silence filled the room as everyone refused to talk after hearing the news.

After a painstaking full minute, Sasuke broke the silence, barely any louder than whispers.

"Then…her dream…of being…Hokage…"

No one answered the brunet, as they all knew the answer.

Everyone pierced and glared at the cold cement floor beneath them, all thinking the exact same thing in their heads, at the exact same time.

 _'Naruto…will never ever get to be - Hokage'_

 **Author's Note:** Everything will have an explanation, *looks at notes*, believe it!


End file.
